Princess of the Saiyans
by Nate Grey
Summary: A DBZAU fic.  Pan becomes Vegeta's student and discovers a hidden power within herself.  But when Goku's old enemies return, can she find the strength to save her teacher?
1. Revelations in Aisle 6

Princess of the Saiyans  
Chapter 1: Revelations in Aisle 6  
  
Note: I've only seen Pan once or twice, and I've never seen Dragonball GT at all. That's your only warning. I know I probably screwed up the kids' ages, but I did this at 1 AM. Pan is a few years younger than Trunks here.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Vegeta forms an unusual bond with Pan.  
  
  
It was obvious now. Bulma was not as foolish as he'd once thought she was.  
  
She'd asked him to watch Trunks and Kakarot's brat for an hour. Nothing unexpected there; he was actually getting used to it, unfortunately. As long as they kept each other busy and didn't touch, speak to, or bother him too much, he didn't really mind.  
  
The hour had gone by slowly, and he'd gone into the kitchen to quench his thirst when he found it. The Note. It simply said, "We're out of food. Go to the store." And yet, the implications were enormous.  
  
First, she actually expected him to go to the grocery store...and actually shop. Next, and far worse by comparison, she expected him to take Trunks and Kakarot's brat along. He couldn't leave them at home, of course. They'd blow up something and he would get blamed for it. Not that he feared some punishment, but Bulma's normal nagging was torture enough. He didn't need the angry kind to go with it.  
  
Included on the back of The Note was the list of ridiculous items Bulma claimed were edible. A few of them he faintly recognized, and could recall glancing at just before they had vanished into his mouth. Most of them were things only Trunks and Kakarot's brat would eat. These, he knew, would most likely have to be asked for, and served as a method for thoroughly embarrassing him. Just the thought of saying a silly thing like "Sugar Shocks" made his blood boil.  
  
And then he realized that she was challenging him. This was her way of stepping onto the battlefield and kicking dirt on his freshly cleaned boots. Well, he would show her. After all, he was Prince of the Saiyans (despite the current number of his "people," and the lack of quality in both their upbringing and power levels). No mere shopping trip could defeat him.  
  
So Vegeta had mentally steeled himself, and walked back outside, to where Trunks and Goten were wrestling in the dirt. He simply stood there until the boys noticed the dark shadow looming over them and looked up. "We're going to store," he declared. "Now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It wasn't that Gohan hated grocery shopping. It was just that he had better things to do. He had essays to evaluate, chemicals to test, and theories to make or break. And then there was whole crime-fighting thing.  
  
But Videl had insisted, and so he'd become partially convinced that it wasn't a bad idea. And then she'd hooked him, as she always did, without fail.  
  
"You need to spend more time with Pan, anyway."  
  
No matter how much time he spent with his daughter, Gohan was sure of it now: he had become addicted to her. Her smile, her laugh, her frequent kisses for him, and the way she clamped onto his hand and wouldn't let go. And Videl used that fact. All she had to do was remind Pan that ice cream could be found at the store, and Gohan was automatically expected to accompany her there.  
  
And that was how he'd ended up in Aisle 2, trying to figure out if Videl had meant for him to get the thicker paper towels that came in twos, or the thinner ones that came in fours. Pan, of course, was no real help.  
  
"Get both, Daddy!" she said. "That way you'll have the right one for sure...plus extra!"  
  
Gohan had been meaning to teach Pan that nobody had enough money to buy two of everything (with the exception of the Briefs family). He'd get around to it, someday soon. But for today, he decided on the thicker paper towels that came in twos. He dropped them in the shopping cart, glanced at Videl's list, and froze. The final item on the list was not a welcome one, and it was usually the reason why Videl made Gohan go to the store in the first place.  
  
He thought it was strange, though. Traditionally, a place used for purchasing mainly food should have food only, and nothing else. And yet, this particular store always carried the single item on the list that Gohan dreaded buying. It wasn't food, and if it was, he would not want to meet the being that ate them.  
  
Gohan sighed heavily and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Come on, honey. Let's go to Aisle 6."  
  
Pan, who had wandered a few feet away to look at candy, instantly returned to his side and grabbed his hand. "What do we need from Aisle 6, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
Gohan sighed again and muttered the dreaded word. "Tampons."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta had gotten the hang of shopping fairly quickly. All he had to do was stick to the list...and ignore everything Trunks and Kakarot's brat shoved in his face and begged for. It was easier than he thought.  
  
"Look, Papa! Twinkies! Half-price!"  
  
"They've got brownies, Mr. Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and continued up the aisle, silently telling himself that it would all be over soon. Then he would make a short stop at Kakarot's house, dump the boys in Chi-chi's lap, and fly off to the nearest deserted island to let out some frustration.   
  
Trunks frowned as his father walked right past them. "Hey! He just ignored us!"  
  
"Guess we have to be louder next time," Goten said. "And nobody's louder than-"  
  
"Gotenks," Trunks finished with a grin. "But let's wait until he gets near the ice cream."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan blinked several times, then shook his head. He had to be imagining things now. He was starting to see Trunks & Goten everywhere these days. It had to be the long hours at work. He realized that he really missed the boys. A quick stop by the Capsule Corporation wouldn't hurt. Pan was always glad to see Trunks, and...well...she tolerated Goten. But then, just about everyone did. And then, of course, there was Vegeta...  
  
Gohan shook his head and turned the corner into the next aisle. And then his jaw dropped. Standing near the other end of Aisle 6, holding a familiar blue box in his hand, was a familiar man. Gohan blinked to make sure it wasn't a dream. It was not. Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans...was shopping for tampons. The thought was incredibly funny and quite scary all at once. But the most frightening thing was that Vegeta was so absorbed (no pun intended) in his task, he hadn't noticed Gohan approaching, or even sensed the younger man's ki. It was still possible for Gohan to sneak away without being seen.  
  
But Pan would have none of that.   
  
"Daddy, look! It's Trunks' Daddy!"  
  
It was only a matter of time now, Gohan knew, before Vegeta locked onto his ki. 5, 4, 3...ah, there it was.   
  
Vegeta's head slowly raised, and his dark eyes shifted, locking Gohan in his gaze for only a nanosecond. He scowled (well, more than usual, anyway) and returned the box to shelf, folding his arms over his chest and waiting for the impending annoyance Gohan and his daughter were sure to bring.  
  
Gohan had no intention of speaking to him at all. But Pan still hadn't realized that Vegeta didn't like people in general. She thought he was just shy and lonely, and made an effort to speak to him whenever she saw him. Today was no different.  
  
"Come on, Daddy! Let's go say hi!" She grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged him up the aisle.   
  
Gohan was half-hoping that some evil being would walk into the store, just so he'd have an excuse to escape. But evil was never around when you really needed it.  
  
Pan stopped beside Vegeta's cart. "Hi, Trunks' Daddy!" she said, smiling up at him.  
  
Vegeta's eyes slowly traveled to her face, and then, trying to focus on anything else, to the home pregnancy tests just behind her head. A chill went through his body, and he shuddered slightly.  
  
Pan peered into his shopping cart. "What's tofu?" she asked.  
  
"I've been asking myself that for years," Vegeta muttered. He sighed and glanced back at the tampon boxes. He shuddered again, then looked at Pan's father. "Gohan."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Vegeta." He also looked at Vegeta's cart. "Sugar Shocks?"  
  
"The boys snuck it in," Vegeta growled. "They're here...somewhere."  
  
"Can't you just lock in on their ki?"  
  
"I could." Vegeta smiled coldly. "But you're assuming that I want to find them."  
  
Gohan stared blankly at him. "Uh...I think I forgot the potatoes." He quickly ran off, despite the large sack of potatoes in his cart.  
  
"Where's Daddy going?" Pan wondered aloud.  
  
"To find Trunks and the brat." It was sad, really. Gohan had grown out of being a wimp and into a true warrior...only to become a nerd and a pansy.   
  
Suddenly feeling a slight pressure, Vegeta looked down. Pan had somehow managed to slip her hand into his. He sighed again and wished Gohan would hurry back.  
  
"What's a birth control pill?" Pan asked, reading a box near the bottom shelf.  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly. "It's a magic pill. It keeps the demons away."  
  
Pan looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Really?"  
  
Vegeta nodded seriously. "Would I lie to you?"  
  
Still in her impressionable stage, Pan had yet to learn that all people weren't to be trusted. "No." She turned back to the shelves. "What's a condom?"  
  
Vegeta quickly realized that Aisle 6 was actually the Embarrassing-Products-Small-Children-Must-Say-Loudly-To-Shame-Adults Aisle. "Another demon repellent." He began inching to the left, trying to pull Pan away from the shelf.  
  
"What's a tampon?" Pan was asking just as Gohan returned with Trunks and Goten.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Gohan, and then at the two boys. "I'll tell you when you're older."  
  
Pan giggled. "You sound just like Daddy!"  
  
Vegeta scowled again, and then grunted when he noticed Trunks and Kakarot's brat were laughing at him. He realized that Pan was still holding his hand and frowned. "I see you found them," he muttered, glaring at Gohan.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Gohan reached for Pan's free hand. "Come on, honey."  
  
Pan surprised him. "Can't I stay with Trunks' Daddy for a while? Pleeease?"  
  
Gohan blinked and looked in shock at Vegeta, who was torn between smiling proudly and shuddering at the thought of doing the former. "Well...okay. I guess I can watch Trunks and Go-"  
  
"ICE CREAM!" the boys shouted, grabbing Gohan by the wrists. All three were gone instantly.  
  
Vegeta sighed, realizing he had yet to get a box of tampons. He scanned the shelf for a quick moment, then grabbed one of the light blue boxes, along with a few condoms. The idea was silly, yes, but he wouldn't risk Bulma having another baby at this stage. He no longer had the patience for such things.  
  
"You don't need demon repellent," Pan observed. "You can just blast 'em!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at her, suppressing the urge to smile and pat her head fondly. At least she'd turned out better than Gohan. Although she was just a girl, she was awfully cute, and... Vegeta shook his head and turned his thoughts back to demon repellent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I told you, ONE FLAVOR EACH!" Gohan repeated for the third time. He couldn't understand why Trunks and Goten seemed to need three flavors each...and then remembered that they were half-Saiyan.  
  
"But you can't eat strawberry without vanilla and chocolate!" Trunks cried.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed. "And how could anyone eat just ONE box?!"  
  
"Pan could," Gohan muttered, suddenly wishing his daughter was nearby. And then he realized that she wasn't. Though Pan's ki was naturally pretty low, it wasn't non-existent. Which meant that either she was no longer in the store, or...  
  
"Hey, look!" Trunks said. "They've got rocky road!"  
  
"Guys, we have to go. NOW." Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Trunks and Goten and ran out of the store. Gohan was quite sure that Pan didn't know how to suppress her ki, and as low as it was, there was really no need to. On the other hand, she'd last been with Vegeta, and he was very sure that no one could just kidnap Pan while Vegeta was watching her. Of course, if he'd gotten bored and stopped watching her...then there might be a problem...   
  
* * * * *  
  
"WEEEEEEEE!" Pan screamed in delight as they passed through another cloud. "Faster, faster, faster!"  
  
Fortunately for Vegeta, the roar of the wind offered his ears some protection. He still wasn't sure of why he'd taken her, and where they were going. It had just seemed like a good idea at the time. He figured they'd fly around until one of them got tired. At this rate, it looked like it might be him.  
  
A few minutes later, he landed in a clearing.  
  
Pan slipped from his back and ran around in circles. "That was fun! Daddy never takes me flying anymore!"  
  
Vegeta scowled. Flight was one of the first things even the weakest Saiyans learned. By her age, he was already a skilled fighter. If Pan didn't even know how to fly yet, it might already be too late for her.  
  
"Ooh! Flowers!"  
  
Vegeta looked up to see a field of daisies not too far away. He sighed upon noticing the pleading look on Pan's face. "Go ahead."  
  
She squealed and hugged his leg, then quickly ran off.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. Playing with flowers? Gohan and Videl were already turning the girl into a weakling. Flowers were the last things she should show interest in. After all, there was a perfectly good tree nearby she could've blasted to bits...if she even HAD a power level to start with.  
  
That was another problem. Pan was quite possibly the weakest female he'd encountered on the planet. She even made Bulma look strong, and that was really bad. It just wasn't right! Her father had defeated CELL, and when he was only eleven! How could Pan be so weak and still be half-Saiyan? The idea was almost insulting.  
  
Right then and there, Vegeta made himself a promise. Before he breathed his last, he would at least see Pan match Trunks in power. It would be exceedingly difficult, considering her lack of training, but in the end, when she was defeating evil aliens left and right, he could say he had something-no, everything-to do with it. And besides, as much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't like he had anything better to do.  
  
Just then, Pan came running over, flowers stuck in almost every part of her hair that the ever-present orange hairwrap didn't cover. She plucked one of them out and stuck it in his breast pocket. As it fate would have it, it was also his infamous pink shirt. Vegeta decided not to read too much into it.  
  
"Pan, have you ever wondered why Trunks and Goten don't spend much time with you?" he asked.  
  
Pan looked up at him, puzzled. "Yeah, but Daddy says it's cuz they got 'secret stuff' to do."  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a long moment, and then realization came to him. Gohan hadn't even explained the concept of training to Pan. He just made it seem like something only boys could do. That was about to change, and very quickly.  
  
"How would you like to do 'secret stuff,' too?"  
  
Pan's eyes widened. "Could I really?!"  
  
"That depends," Vegeta replied. "Do you want to get strong?"  
  
Pan stuck a finger in her mouth. "Will I be really, really strong, like Grampa Goku was?"  
  
Vegeta considered that for a second. Kakarott WAS strong...but he was also dead. Personally, Vegeta believed that each battle had taken some of Kakarot's life away, whether it was Frieza, Cell, or even Vegeta himself. Eventually, he'd just run out of life to give up, and he wasn't coming back this time.  
  
"You'll be as strong as Trunks," he said at last. "Once you get there, then we'll see where you go."  
  
"Okay!" she instantly agreed. And before Vegeta could stop her, she hopped into his lap and threw her arms around his neck, resting her little head against his chest.  
  
Vegeta fought off a wave of nausea, and found it was gradually replaced by a strange, warm feeling. For some reason, Pan didn't seem to be uncomfortable at all. She didn't weigh much, and he could easily push her away...but something told him not to. In fact, he was almost tempted to pat her head again. Almost.  
  
Continued in Part 2: The First Lessons  



	2. The First Lessons

Princess of the Saiyans  
Chapter 2: The First Lessons  
  
Note: Please keep in mind that this isn't in normal continuity. As to the reappearance of Vegeta's...uh...limb, let's just say it grew back... (I know it got cut off or something on the show, but this isn't the show) And you can just assume there haven't been many (or any) full moons lately.  
  
  
Gohan was just finishing his work for the afternoon when Pan rushed by his desk, pausing only to kiss his cheek and shout, "Bye, Daddy!" before heading for the door.  
  
"Hey!" he called after her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Trunks' house," she replied, starting to open the door.  
  
"But Trunks and Goten aren't there now. They went to the zoo with his mother, remember?"  
  
"I know!" Pan continued to pull the door open.  
  
"So why are you going there?"  
  
Pan gave him an exasperated look. "To see Trunks' Daddy!"  
  
Gohan blinked several times after Pan went out of the door and closed it. Then he jumped over his desk and ran to catch up with her. She'd already reached the front gate when stopped her. "Wait! You're going to see...Vegeta?!"  
  
Pan nodded and tried to go around him, but Gohan stopped her again.  
  
"Sweetheart, I know you mean well, but I'm not so sure if this is a good idea. He might be busy, and-"  
  
"He's not busy, Daddy," she interrupted. "He asked me to come over."  
  
"He did WHAT?!"  
  
"Okay, he TOLD me. But I think he meant to ask instead."  
  
Gohan stared at her for a long moment. A million thoughts ran through his head, but none could decipher why Vegeta would ever want Pan around. "Well, maybe I should go with you," he said at last.  
  
Pan frowned. "Daddy, he told me not to bring you! You'll make him mad if you go!"  
  
That much, at least, Gohan did understand. But Pan was his only child, his little girl! There was no telling what kind of influence Vegeta might have on her, and there was Videl's opinion to consider, too. There was certainly no love lost between her and the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Daddy, he'll be mad if I'm late!" Pan suddenly whined. "Can I please go now?"  
  
"Why does he want you to come over?" Gohan asked suspiciously.  
  
Pan shrugged. "We had fun at the store, and he wanted to do it again."  
  
She called it fun, but Gohan called it nothing short of kidnapping. Pan, in fact, was the only reason that Gohan hadn't attempted to kill Vegeta upon finding them. Well, that and Vegeta had a lot more experience in the area, and would probably kill him first.  
  
Before Gohan could ask more questions, he sensed a familiar ki signature, and Vegeta himself appeared overhead. Gohan noticed, with great concern, that Vegeta was wearing his battle armor. He'd forgotten how intimidating the prince could look while wearing it.  
  
Vegeta landed with his usual grace, crossing his arms over his chest and staring pointedly at Gohan.  
  
Pan took advantage of her father's momentary silence and quickly ran to Vegeta's side, hugging one of his legs.  
  
Gohan quickly found his voice, however. "Just when were you going to tell me about this?"  
  
Vegeta looked somewhat amused. "I wasn't," he replied simply.  
  
Gohan's eyes bulged, and again, it was again Pan's presence that kept him from losing it. "What are you doing with my daughter?"  
  
Vegeta blinked once. "Nothing." His eyes darted down to Pan, and then back to Gohan. "Yet."  
  
Gohan could see that Vegeta wanted to smile cruelly, but for some reason, he wasn't giving in to the desire. "Vegeta, I don't know what you think you're doing-"  
  
"Exactly what you should have done," Vegeta interrupted, his trademark scowl finally surfacing. He glanced at Pan again, and then scooped her up with one arm. "It really does amaze me sometimes," he said, turning away.  
  
Gohan blinked. "What?"  
  
Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. "How you could dare to call yourself Kakarott's son." And with that, he was gone, along with Pan.  
  
Gohan watched them until they became little more than a dot in the sky. Only then did the full meaning of Vegeta's words, and his now apparent intentions for Pan, become clear to him. And instead of flying after them, Gohan sat down and leaned against the gate. It was several minutes later before he realized he was crying.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta wasn't quite sure where the words had come from. They'd just...happened, as if they had always been there, waiting to escape from his mouth. But he was glad he'd said them, to a certain extent. He wasn't sure how Pan would react, but he soon found it was pointless to worry.  
  
The moment they landed, Pan looked at him and asked, "Who's Kakarott?"  
  
Vegeta chose to ignore the question, for now. "There are some things you should understand before we begin, Pan."  
  
"You mean the secret stuff?"  
  
"Yes," he replied at length. "First, never call it that again. The proper name is training."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Vegeta paused for a moment. There were so many things she obviously didn't know, and it was difficult to decide where he should start. "Do you know what a Saiyan is?"  
  
Pan scrunched up her little face. "Kinda."  
  
"Tell me what you know."  
  
"You're one."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "That's it?"  
  
"No." She thought for a moment. "They're really strong. They can blow up stuff and eat tons of food. And they have lots of hair, too."  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Trunks told me."  
  
So that was it. Well, the boy had at least tried to help. But this definitely required a fresh start. "I'm going to show you something, Pan. It may startle you, but I don't want you to be afraid."  
  
She nodded and waited.  
  
Vegeta knew he was taking a huge risk by showing her, but it was necessary. "Another thing. Don't touch it, either." And with that, his tail emerged.  
  
At first, Pan only stared with something he thought was horror. And then she smiled. "COOL!"  
  
He hadn't been expecting that reaction. "You're...not afraid?"  
  
"No! I want one!"  
  
Vegeta almost smiled. "You can't have one. They've already cut it off for good, no doubt."  
  
"You mean I had one and no one told me?!"  
  
"Yes. A Saiyan with a tail is even more dangerous than one without."  
  
"Why?" Pan asked, her eyes following the tail's every movement.  
  
"Because if a Saiyan sees the full moon, he will turn into...well, a monster." That was probably the best way to make her understand. If he'd said monkey, she'd probably think it was cute.  
  
Pan's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
She blinked a few times, then shook her head. "No. I know you'd never hurt me."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Grampa Goku and Trunks told me so."  
  
Vegeta frowned, but didn't say anything right away. "Another thing. When we're alone like this, don't call me 'Trunks' Daddy,' either."  
  
Pan tore her eyes away from his tail. "What do I call you then?"  
  
"Sensei. But only during training, or when we're alone."  
  
"What about when there's other people?"  
  
"Vegeta-sama."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"That's your first task," he replied. "If you ever don't understand why I ask you to do something, it's your job to find out why and tell me the next day."  
  
"Okay." Pan looked up at him. "Sensei."  
  
"Good." He glanced up at the sun, then sighed. "We're done for the day."  
  
"We are?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Yes. We'll start the physical training tomorrow." His tail tucked itself back into his armor. "I'll take you home now."  
  
"But...but..."  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "What is it?"  
  
"I wanna stay."  
  
"Fine. I suppose Trunks and Goten will be back soon."  
  
"No." Pan's cheeks turned bright red. "I wanna stay with you..."  
  
Vegeta stared at her. It was probably a bad idea for her to get attached to him. On the other hand, the more devoted to him she was, the easier their training would most likely go. It was a personal call, then. "Do you remember much about your grandfather, Pan?"  
  
"Only what Daddy and Grandma Chi-chi tell me, mostly."  
  
"Would you like to know more?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Very well. Walk with me and I'll tell you what I remember." He'd only taken a few steps when he felt her arms around his leg. He looked down to see Pan hugging his leg, smiling up at him.   
  
"Thank you, Sensei."  
  
Vegeta found himself resisting the urge to smile again as he picked her up and walked to the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I am NEVER taking you two to the zoo again," Bulma swore as she pulled the car into the driveway.  
  
"But it wasn't our fault, Mom!" Trunks cried. "The monkeys started it! Honest!"  
  
"Yeah! They threw poop at me!" Goten added.  
  
For once, Bulma could tell he wasn't lying, as she could smell the evidence. "That was no reason to rip open the cages. You let half of the animals out, and the other half were spooked beyond repair. It'll be months before the zoo can open again. And I'm getting a little tired of filling out incident reports at the police station."  
  
"But we had fun, right?" Trunks asked hopefully.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Trunks, go to your room. Goten, go to the bathroom and STAY there until I come in. It's going to take a lot of shampoo to get that mess out of your hair. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," both boys replied sullenly as they piled out of the car.  
  
Bulma sighed again and went into the kitchen. Then she stopped.  
  
There was a box of vanilla ice cream on the table. Only it had long since melted, and now there was ice cream all over the table, and a bit dripping to the floor. And for some reason, she couldn't blame the boys this time, as they'd been with her. She'd never known Vegeta to be fond of sweets, but the man would eat just about anything that got close enough to his mouth and didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
She was considering screaming right there when she a familiar sound. Someone was typing on her keyboard. The one connected to the personal computer that no one but her was allowed to use.  
  
Bulma took a few deep breaths, and then walked into her room.  
  
Pan was seated on a stack of phone books in her chair, typing fairly fast for someone her age. Next to her was an empty cup, though it was obvious it had once contained ice cream.  
  
Bulma instantly knew that her keyboard would now be very sticky. Slowly, she found her voice. "Pan? Sweetie?"  
  
Pan turned around and smiled at her. "Hi, Trunks' Mommy!" She hopped out of the chair and flew into Bulma's arms.  
  
Bulma sighed again. Pan was impossible to stay mad at for very long. "Honey, what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Oh. Well, Vegeta-sama told me some stories, and then it was late, so he made me dinner, and then he told me to look at some stuff on your computer until he came to take me home."  
  
Bulma snuck at glance at her computer. Apparently, "stuff" was her compiled database information on all the Z fighters. "What did you have for dinner?"  
  
"Pizza!" Pan replied with a grin. "It was frozen, but Vegeta-sama heated it with his fire. It was cool!"  
  
"Did he tell you to call him that?"  
  
Pan nodded. "He says it's the proper way to address him, cuz he's so important."  
  
"I can believe that."   
  
"Time to go home, Pan," said a voice behind them.  
  
Bulma glanced back to see Vegeta standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, as usual. It was obvious he'd been training, as most of his body was covered in cuts and scrapes. "I guess I'll have to hook up the regeneration tank again, huh?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That won't be necessary. Let's go, Pan."  
  
Pan slipped out of Bulma's grasp and ran over to Vegeta, grabbing one of his hands. "Can we start early tomorrow?" she asked.  
  
"We'll see." Vegeta walked into the hall with Pan by his side.  
  
"Well, there's a strange relationship," Bulma muttered. "But at least I know who to blame for the ice cream." She sighed again, and then went to give Goten the longest bath of both their lives.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
Vegeta glanced down at Pan, who was clinging tightly to his neck. "What is it?"  
  
"How come Daddy doesn't like you?"  
  
Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Why didn't he like me then or now?"  
  
"Both." Pan stared at him expectantly. She'd obviously given this some thought.  
  
"Well...he didn't like me before because I tried to kill your grandfather, but I told you about that already. As for why he doesn't like me now...he probably thinks I'm trying to take you from him."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I wouldn't. That's why I think he's such an idiot. He's probably afraid you'll like me more than him."  
  
"Oh. Would that be bad?"  
  
Vegeta paused in mid-air, hovering for a moment. "That depends. Do you like me more than him?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I'm not sure." She lowered her head. "Sometimes I wish he was home more, though. He's always working, and I don't get to see him much."  
  
"He may tell you not to see me anymore," Vegeta admitted.  
  
Pan's head snapped up. "But...he can't do that!"  
  
"Oh? Why not?"  
  
Pan searched desperately for an answer. "Because...sometimes, when I'm with you, I can remember Grampa Goku better, like today. And sometimes, when you hold me like this, I can smell him."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Smell him?"  
  
"You smell like him," Pan corrected. "Like sweat and stuff."  
  
Normally, Vegeta would've considered that an insult. But many were the days that Chi-chi had had to beg Kakarott to take a bath. It was funny to him, a man so strong forgetting something as mandatory as taking a bath. Vegeta took baths or showers when he thought he needed them, though Bulma claimed he should do it more often than a few times a month.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Promise you won't stop training me, no matter what Daddy says. Please?"  
  
"I promise, Pan," he said after a while.  
  
She smiled and pressed her head to his chest. "Thank you, Sensei."  
  
Though Vegeta didn't say anything else, he clutched Pan a little tighter in his arms, and regretted when he'd have to let go.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan was still leaning against the gate when Pan and Vegeta returned. He'd been there all day, just sitting and thinking. He didn't even know they were back until he heard Pan squeal, "Daddy!"  
  
She came running at him and dove into arms, greeting him with her usual kiss.  
  
Gohan smiled faintly, mostly for her, and stroked her head. "Did you have fun?"  
  
She nodded, smiling even wider.  
  
"Well, go inside and let Mom know you're back," he said, gently patting her bottom.  
  
She nodded again and waved to Vegeta, who merely nodded. Then Pan ran into the house, shouting for her mother.  
  
Gohan slowly stood up and brushed off his pants.  
  
Vegeta only stood there, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I guess you'll be back tomorrow," Gohan said after a few minutes.  
  
"Maybe," Vegeta replied.  
  
"She adores you, doesn't she?"  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow and didn't scowl or smile. "Maybe. Maybe not."  
  
"Will she be strong?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"You'll keep training her no matter what I say, won't you?"  
  
Vegeta finally smiled, and it wasn't a comforting sight. "Definitely."  
  
Gohan nodded. It was, after all, the answer he'd been expecting. "Then I guess there's nothing more to say."  
  
"There is," Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan stared at him.  
  
"Spend more time with her or I'll kill you myself."  
  
Gohan watched him fly off in silence. Then he turned and went into the house.  
  
Continued in Chapter 3: The Pains of Progress  



	3. The Pains of Progress

Princess of the Saiyans  
Chapter 3: The Pains of Progress  
  
Note: Please keep in mind that this isn't in normal continuity. And Goku does appear once...sort of.  
  
  
Pan could see the glowing shape in front of her, but for some reason, she wasn't afraid. It got closer and closer, until she could make out a body among the golden flames. And then she saw the face.  
  
"Grampa Goku!"  
  
Goku smiled and reached for her. "Doesn't my favorite granddaughter have a hug for me?"  
  
Pan flew into his arms, pressing her head against his chest. "You're silly, Grampa! I'm your only granddaughter."  
  
"So that makes you the favorite automatically." He patted her head fondly. "So, I hear you're going to train with Vegeta now."  
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"Yeah, King Kai told me. Is he being nice to you?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
Goku grinned. "Just wondering. He was never nice to ME."  
  
"Well, you weren't as cute as me, Grampa."  
  
"True enough." Goku kissed her forehead. "Don't forget about me, okay?"  
  
"I could never do that, Grampa Goku. I'll always remember you..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Pan, wake up."  
  
Her eyes slowly flickered open, and she smiled. "Sensei! What are you doing here?"  
  
Vegeta leaned back. "You wanted to start early," he said, nodding towards the darkness outside her window. "It's early."  
  
"Okay, let me get dressed."  
  
Vegeta nodded and left the room.  
  
Several minutes later, Pan emerged, fully dressed.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"I had to leave a note for Daddy." Once he had rolled his eyes, she asked, "How did you get in here?"  
  
"That's my secret."  
  
"Well, how are you going to get out?"  
  
Vegeta frowned and tucked her under one arm. "Never mind. Just pay attention." He raised two fingers to his forehead and narrowed his eyes (even though they naturally looked that way). Seconds later, they were standing outside the Capsule Corporation.  
  
"You learned Grampa's Instant Transmission!" Pan giggled.  
  
"You are NEVER to tell anyone about that."  
  
"Okay, Sensei. What are we gonna do today?"  
  
Vegeta put her down and said, "Follow me."  
  
Pan quickly caught up with him and grabbed his hand, though he didn't seem to mind as much as he had before. Despite how dark it was, Vegeta could still see her bouncing energetically at his side. She was too cute sometimes.  
  
Vegeta stopped in front of one of the many spaceships on the outer edge of the large compound. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Pan looked up. "Yeah! It's a spaceship!"  
  
"It's more than that. It's a training area."  
  
"Are we gonna train in there?"  
  
"Eventually. For now, only you will." Vegeta typed a code into the keypad, and the door slid open.  
  
Pan ran inside, looking at everything. "Wow! It's big!"  
  
"It needs to be." Vegeta walked over to a machine in the center. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Pan went over to where he was standing. "Nope. What?"  
  
"It's a gravity simulator. It lets you increase the gravity in here up to 500 times normal."  
  
Pan scratched her head. "But wouldn't that smush me?"  
  
Vegeta resisted the urge to laugh. "Yes. That's why you have to get strong first. You'll start out at 1G, and when you're comfortable with that, go to the next level."  
  
"But what do I do?" Pan asked.  
  
Vegeta stretched his arms. "I'll show you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Tell me again why you think this is a GOOD idea," Videl said, staring at her husband.  
  
"Well, Vegeta's going to teach Pan how to get stronger," Gohan replied. "That way, if we're ever attacked again, I could concentrate on the enemy if I knew Pan could take care of herself...and you."  
  
"And why is it Vegeta's teaching her instead of you? Didn't you tell me that Goku taught you how to fight?"  
  
Gohan had to think about that one. "Actually, Piccolo started my training, but yes, Dad did teach me a lot more. But I can't do that with Pan, Videl."  
  
"Why not?" Videl asked, starting to get angry.  
  
"Well, she's PAN! Dad was able to teach me because I was his son, and I'd grown up fighting. He knew I could take the punishment, and he pushed me until I got stronger. But Pan is my-OUR-little girl! She's never fought a day in her life, and I could never even imagine raising a fist at her, even if it was to teach her something. In the end, I'd be too easy on her, and the only one that would get hurt by it is her."   
  
"Gohan, you're one of the most peaceful men I know. Vegeta-from what I've seen, mind you-is a loose cannon personified! What makes you think he would be a better teacher than you?"  
  
"For one thing, he has no problem hitting a girl. For another, he knew Dad better than most of us did. In a weird way, they were like brothers. Vegeta's the only one that could ever really give Dad a run for his money, besides me near the end. And though he'd never admit it, I think Vegeta wants to do this for Dad. Sort of a way for making up letting Cell kill him."  
  
"But you told me Vegeta did his best and Cell just brushed him off."  
  
"But if it wasn't for Vegeta providing the distraction, I'm still not sure I would've beat Cell. Besides, I know it's morbid to say this, but Vegeta swore up and down that he'd kill anyone that tried to off Dad before he did. I kinda wish it had been him instead of Cell. At least Vegeta wouldn't have destroyed the planet afterwards. At least, I don't THINK he would have..."  
  
"That's ANOTHER thing! How can we trust him? With Goku gone, he might...go evil or something!"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Videl, it's been years since Dad died. The only threatening thing Vegeta's done since then is dump Trunks and Goten on us from time to time. Besides, I've seen him with Pan, and I honestly think he cares for her. Again, not that he'd ever admit it, but I think there's some kind of bond between them."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mom, how long is Papa gonna stay out there?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma shrugged. "I don't know, honey. You know how he is about training."  
  
"How who is?" Vegeta asked, suddenly appearing behind her.  
  
Bulma shrieked. "Vegeta! Don't DO that!" Then she stared at him. "Wait. What are YOU doing in here?!"  
  
Vegeta arched an eyebrow. "I LIVE here, just like you do."  
  
"NO! I mean..." Bulma shook her head. "If you're in here, then who's in there?" she asked, pointing out the window at the nearest spaceship.  
  
"Pan," Vegeta replied simply.  
  
Trunks spit out his orange juice. "WHAT?!" He jumped from his chair and started to fly out of the window.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his son's leg and threw him back into his seat. "Leave her alone. She's fine."  
  
"How can you say that?! Pan doesn't know anything about battle!"  
  
"That's why she's learning."  
  
"But...Gohan said he wouldn't teach-"  
  
"He isn't," Vegeta interrupted. "I am."  
  
Trunks blinked a few times. "Oh."  
  
"I can't believe everyone is okay with this!" Bulma cried. "Do Gohan and Videl even know about-"  
  
Vegeta waved her away. "I told them. They didn't argue. Not that it would have mattered if they had."  
  
"But she's a GIRL!" Bulma said.  
  
"Which is precisely what her opponents will think, right before she kills them," Vegeta pointed out.  
  
Bulma couldn't deny the strategic advantage in that. "But...but..."  
  
Vegeta turned back to his son. "Starting today, I want you and Goten to start training again. If I'm whipping one child into shape, you two might as well get something out of it. Now go wake up the brat."  
  
Trunks didn't offer a single word of protest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan was no stranger to exercise. Videl had dragged her to many workout classes, and she had been paying attention, for the most part. She was very healthy for a girl her age, and everyone else said so.  
  
However, the routine Vegeta had demonstrated was no mere workout. There were so many flips, kicks, punches, and combinations of the three that Pan had nearly fainted when she'd first seen it. Vegeta had to repeat the routine seven more times before she learned it all. But learning and doing were two very different things, as she soon found out.  
  
Still, she hadn't given up. Training was much too important to her. There were so many people that would treat her differently if she got strong. Her parents would be proud, Goten would just be shocked, and Trunks might actually stop saying that all girls were weak. She imagined even Vegeta might smile once or twice. If she was lucky, anyway. And, of course, there was always her grandfather's spirit to consider.  
  
So Pan had worked harder than ever, pushing and pushing until she finally had to stop to catch her breath and let her limbs rest.   
  
It was then that someone knocked on the door.  
  
Trying not to look too tired, Pan opened the door and gasped. "Sensei!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at her. "You sound surprised to see me."  
  
"Well...I am. You said I've have all day to practice, and it's only...um...  
  
"Noon," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, I've come to check your progress."  
  
Pan blinked in disbelief. "But...but I'm not done yet!"  
  
"I know that. You can continue after I'm done."  
  
"But...I can still get stronger! Just a few-"  
  
"Pan. Move." It was not a request.  
  
Pan moved aside.  
  
Vegeta walked past her and hit the recall button on the simulator.  
  
"Returning to previous gravity setting," the computer announced. "Seven times normal gravity."  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. It was pretty good, for someone who'd never even been in a real fight. It was certainly more than he'd expected from her. She should be proud of herself. However, recalling her hesitation to let him enter, he realized it was possible that she wasn't.  
  
He turned around, startled to see Pan's head lowered and her shoulders shaking slightly. Was she...crying? No, that couldn't be it. But then, she was a girl. Maybe she was...but why?  
  
"Pan," he said slowly. "Look at me."  
  
Pan slowly raised her head. She looked upset, but she wasn't crying. And then two large tears built up in her eyes and rolled down her face. They were followed by a large number of sniffles.  
  
Vegeta blinked once. Twice. She WAS crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
Pan wiped her nose on her arm. "I-I'm not strong yet," she muttered. "I'm still weak. I thought I could get strong...but I'm still weak."  
  
"These things take time," Vegeta replied after a while, still a little surprised, both at her and himself. "Anyway, you're doing well."  
  
"N-No, I'm not. You're just saying that so I'll stop crying."  
  
"No. I'm saying that because it's true. And if I wanted you to stop crying, I would do this." Vegeta walked over to her, raised her to eye level, and simply said, "Stop crying."  
  
Pan instantly fell silent, and the tears eventually stopped.  
  
"You've done enough for the day." Vegeta put her down. "You can stop now, if you want."  
  
"If I want?"  
  
Vegeta paused and looked down at her. "You don't want to stop?"  
  
"No..."  
  
This time, he was definitely surprised. "I see." He stared at her for a moment, then headed out the door. "Come and find me when you're done."  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
Just before the door closed behind him, Vegeta heard the computer beep and announce, "New setting: ten times normal gravity. Beginning simulation." For the first time that day, he smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So let me see if I heard you right," the Lord of Hell said slowly. "You all want permission to leave?"  
  
"Not leave," Dr. Gero corrected. "We would still be here in every way that mattered. We want permission to use this machine." He held up something that looked like a metal bread box.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It allows the user-"  
  
"Or users," Dr. Willow added.  
  
"-to enter the dreams of the living."  
  
The Lord of Hell stroked his beard. "Well, it would depend on who you're planning to use it on."  
  
"Only our enemies," Dr. Gero replied. "Vegeta, Piccolo, anyone that had anything to do with Goku..."  
  
"No. That's too many. You may choose...three."  
  
"Vegeta," Dr. Gero said. "He destroyed my android!"  
  
"And Gohan," Cell stated. "I want him."  
  
"And Goten," Frieza added. "I want both of Goku's sons."  
  
"Fair enough." The Lord of Hell stroked his beard. "In exactly ten years, I will give you one week to use the machine on all three. Until then, I suggest you prepare yourselves."  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Cell said, smiling evilly. "We most certainly will."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The only parts of Pan's body that didn't ache were her hair and eyelids. Still, she was proud of herself now. She had reached 20G, and it had only taken her until one in the morning. Of course, now she could barely walk, but she figured it was worth it.   
  
Slowly and painfully, she crawled out of the spaceship and made her way back to the house. Unfortunately, her legs gave out, and she collapsed. Fortunately, the grass was soft enough.  
  
She'd only been there a few minutes when someone lifted her from the ground. Pan slowly opened her eyes. "Sensei?"  
  
"Yes, Pan?"  
  
"Nothing. Just making sure it was you."  
  
"Are you proud of yourself now?"  
  
She smiled faintly. "Yeah. How'd you know I was out here?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and carried her toward the house. "Congratulations. You now have a ki. At least, one I can sense."  
  
"Really?" She blinked a few times.   
  
"Yes. I thought I felt a new one, and then I realized it was just yours...but with some power behind it."  
  
Pan yawned a bit. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"You should be. You were in there all day."  
  
"Should I call Daddy?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I imagine Bulma already did. You will stay here tonight."  
  
"Are you sure? If there's not enough room-"  
  
"There's enough, trust me. Goten always sleeps in Trunks' room, anyway. You can have the one we cleaned out for him."  
  
From that point on, Pan drifted in and out of consciousness, and was vaguely aware of her head settling against a pillow. She forced her eyes to open, only to see Vegeta draping a blanket over her. "Will we start early tomorrow?"  
  
Vegeta stiffened. Obviously, he'd thought she was still asleep. "No," he said at last. "You can't walk as it is. Your limbs are useless until you get some rest."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Rest," he repeated.  
  
"I don't need-"  
  
"Pan."  
  
She recognized that his voice was approaching being irritated and stopped resisting. Her eyes closed, but she could hear him moving around the room still. The sounds stopped abruptly, and she thought he had gone. Then something brushed her cheek, and there was the sound of something being placed on the nightstand. Finally, the footsteps retreated into the hall, and there was silence.  
  
Pan somehow got her eyes to open and looked over at the counter. She was surprised to find a double family picture there. On the left, she could see members of the Son family, including herself, her parents, Goten, and her grandparents. On the right was the Briefs family: Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. Naturally, Pan, Goten, and Trunks were in the front, as they were the shortest.  
  
Pan then noticed that Vegeta and her grandfather were standing next to each other. By the look on Vegeta's face, it wasn't one of his favorite moments, but there was Grampa Goku, looking as if all was right with the world. She smiled faintly, then closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta hadn't wanted to stare at the picture, but he had. At least, he tried to tell himself it was the picture, and not the little girl who'd worn herself out for his approval. But Vegeta was slowly beginning to accept that Pan was assuming a greater importance in his life than he'd first planned to allow her. Today, alone, he'd barely thought about anything else.  
  
And for some reason, that was disturbing.  
  
Vegeta had a family now, and although he didn't spend every waking moment thinking about them, they usually took up a fairly good portion of his thoughts. He'd only spoken to Trunks once, and Bulma twice. Pan, on the other hand...well, when had he NOT spoken to her?  
  
"Tomorrow," he told himself. "When Pan is still asleep in the morning, I'll take Trunks and Goten out to train." Assured for at least one more night that he wasn't becoming soft, Vegeta nodded to himself and went to get a good night's sleep. Little did he know, that assurance would have to be renewed the following night and every night for the next few years, until it became a meaningless routine that he only went through for the sake of sounding tough...to himself, anyway.  
  
Continued in Chapter 4: Dangerous Dreams  



	4. Dangerous Dreams

Princess of the Saiyans  
Chapter 4: Dangerous Dreams   
  
Note: Please keep in mind that this isn't in normal continuity. It turns into a bit of a romance here (no, NOT between Vegeta & Pan, that's just weird). Also, the final (and shortest) scene of this chapter occurs in Vegeta's mind. The next chapter will explain it further.  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
  
Though Gohan's eyes were on the air space in front of him, every now and then they would flicker over to the passenger's seat, where Pan was gazing at the scenery. She'd hit a major growth spurt in the last few years, and it was hard to call her his little girl anymore. She was a young woman now, and a very beautiful one, at that. And it wasn't just a father's love talking, either. Any boy with red blood in his veins would notice her.  
  
Especially Trunks, he reminded himself with a slight smile. The two had had a friendly rivalry going since childhood. Since fighting came so naturally to Trunks, Pan worked even harder to improve, as it was Vegeta's wish that she match his son in power. However, Trunks wasn't looking forward to that day, and kept improving so that Pan would have to work harder. Gohan suspected if Pan ever did best Trunks, he'd be forced to go out with her...at least, that was how Goten had explained it to him.   
  
Pan suddenly looked over at him. "What are you thinking about, Dad?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Nothing, dear. Just wondering what your mother's cooking for dinner."  
  
Pan smirked. "You're getting more like Grampa every day."  
  
Gohan threw her a lopsided grin. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I am."  
  
Pan leaned forward, then smiled. "We've got a guest." She reached up to adjust her orange headwrap.  
  
Gohan leaned forward as well, squinting. His eyesight wasn't what it used to be, but he could still make out the long, violet hair and the green Capsule Corp. jacket the visitor on their front porch wore.  
  
Trunks looked up as the hovercar landed, and slowly stood up.  
  
Pan hopped out of the car and quickly walked up to her oldest friend. "Hey, Trunks! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi, Pan." Trunks' greeting lacked his usual enthusiasm...especially when it was directed at Pan. "I've got some...bad news."  
  
Pan's face turned serious as Gohan came to stand behind her. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Trunks sighed and lowered his head. "Goten thought I should be the one to tell you, but that doesn't make this any easier." He sighed. "It's my father. He's...sick."  
  
Pan blinked, understandably worried. The last time a Saiyan had gotten sick, it was Goku and his devastating heart disease. It was a known fact that if an illness could affect a Saiyan, it was serious business.  
  
Trunks continued before she could ask. "It's pretty bad. They think...it's his heart."  
  
"No..." Pan whispered, her eyes widening. She turned to Gohan. "Dad, I have-"  
  
Gohan pressed a finger to her lips. "Go," he said simply.  
  
She nodded her thanks, then turned back to Trunks. "Where is he?"  
  
"Hang on," Trunks said, wrapping an arm around her waist. He pressed two fingers to his forehead, and in an instant, they were gone.  
  
Gohan frowned and went into the house to wait for Videl. Vegeta's appetite wasn't that different from Goku's, so it was possible that they could both catch the same disease. However, there was no medicine from the future this time. Gohan had never really been fond of the man, but he was important to Pan, and so he was important to Gohan. Aside from that, Goku had actually LIKED Vegeta. It was impossible to hate anyone Goku liked, for some reason.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Genius," Cell said, nodding. "Pure genius, Dr. Gero. And here I thought your best work was myself, but this...is just...extraordinary!"  
  
"I agree," Dr. Willow added. "A machine that manifests as a heart disease, when all it really attacks is the mind."  
  
"There's more," Dr. Gero replied. "Any heart medicine they gave a Saiyan would have to be incredibly strong to do anything. But since there's nothing wrong with Vegeta's heart, it's likely to kill him slowly."  
  
"Which makes our job easier," Frieza pointed out. "Excellent."  
  
"Now," Dr. Gero said, "all Vegeta has to do is fall asleep, and then he's ours. It's too bad we can only use it on one person at a time, or they'd all be ours within the day."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that," Cell replied with a grim smile. "In fact, I'd say the mighty Vegeta will be dead by nightfall."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Father?" Trunks asked quietly. "You have a guest."  
  
Vegeta didn't open his eyes. Instead, he felt for a ki, and found a familiar one. Strong, but not as strong as himself. Most likely Trunks. He was shocked when a gentle hand came to rest on his forehead.  
  
"Sensei?" a voice whispered.  
  
Vegeta pried his eyes open. Yes, it was Pan. But how could I mistake her for my son? Could she be that strong? Beyond her, he could see Trunks, looking grim but otherwise fine. He compared their ki, and found it wasn't that different at all. Almost as if they were two parts of a greater whole...but that was impossible.  
  
"How do you feel?" Pan asked.  
  
"Like Frieza's killing me again," Vegeta muttered. "Just slowly this time."  
  
Trunks frowned at the name, but remained silent.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me, Sensei," Pan hissed, her usual smile fading quickly.   
  
Vegeta's eyes flickered over to Trunks. "Leave us."  
  
Trunks hesitated for a second, then nodded and left the room.  
  
Vegeta settled his gaze on Pan's face. "So you think I'm going to die, do you?"  
  
"No, you're not. I won't LET you."  
  
He chuckled softly, the irony becoming clear to him. "I spend my entire life fighting, only to waste away on my back...without honor." His eyes closed.  
  
Pan gripped his hand. "That's not true. You've always had honor, Sensei." She paused and lowered her voice. "Besides, you have my honor now...and then some."  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he felt the energy pouring in through his palms. He began to force it back, but his own body betrayed him, absorbing the needed strength.  
  
"Just take it. Please." Pan squeezed his hand. "I know you think you don't need it-"  
  
"I don't," he growled. "I've never needed pity."  
  
Pan's eyes narrowed. "It's not pity, Sensei. It's love, my gift to you. You're like a second father to me, and I won't let you die if I can help it."  
  
Vegeta grunted and settled down. "Fine. But don't do it again."  
  
"Of course not." Pan gave his hand another affectionate squeeze, then silently left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why won't he SLEEP already?!" Dr. Willow moaned in frustration.  
  
Cell didn't look at the older man. "He's a Saiyan. Strong to the last and all that pleasant stuff. We'll have to wait some."  
  
"I can wait," Frieza said. "As long as we get them in the end, I could wait another eternity."  
  
"It shouldn't take THAT long," Dr. Gero added. "By my readings, fatigue is just starting to settle in to the point where he can't fight it. They'll make him sleep, sooner or later."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan hovered high above the Capsule Corporation, a frown on her face. She sighed and hugged herself as an unexpected breeze came in. It'd been almost six hours now, and there was no change in Vegeta's condition, save that it was slowly getting worse.  
  
"You can't die, Sensei," she whispered absently. "I won't let you."  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and three moves that could snap them both instantly flashed in Pan's mind. But before she could execute any of them, she sensed the familiar ki and relaxed. "Trunks."  
  
"You okay?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Pan leaned back against his chest, slightly surprised by how muscular it was. "I guess so. Any change?"  
  
"Only bad ones." Trunks sighed heavily. "I know this might sound weird, but I'm in a state of disbelief over this. I mean, Father's one of the strongest people I know. It's hard for me to accept that he could die like this."  
  
"I feel the same way. I always thought he was invincible...but then, I never saw him fight Cell."  
  
"Depends on which Cell you mean. Fighting Imperfect Cell, Father tossed him around like a rag doll. Perfect Cell...well...only Gohan stood a chance against his true power. Or so I've heard from Gohan."  
  
"Trunks," Pan said slowly. "What if he dies?"  
  
"He won't," he replied sharply, then sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"We can't keep pretending he's invincible. What if he DOES die? How will we get through this?"  
  
Trunks pulled her closer and pressed his cheek against hers. "Together, Pan. Together."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta scowled as best he could. The heart medicine left a nasty aftertaste, not to mention the horrible way it actually tasted going down. Bulma had asked-no, pleaded-for him to sleep and get some rest. He didn't like her worrying about him, as it implied he was in a situation he couldn't control. And, of course, he was.  
  
So Vegeta finally decided to sleep...but only for her sake. His eyes closed, and his breathing slowed. And, as soon as he was asleep, the black vortex opened directly above his head, and the living nightmare began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"YES!" Dr. Gero shrieked. "It's time! He's asleep!"  
  
He was shoved aside as Frieza and Dr. Willow charged past him. Fortunately, Cell grabbed the doctor's arm as he flew into the vortex.  
  
"They're eager, Dr. Gero," he said simply, by way of apology. "We all are."  
  
Dr. Gero was glad to see that at least one of his creations still respected his genius. Not like the murderous duo that had betrayed and killed him. Cell was actually loyal, to a certain extent. And when it came time to destroy Vegeta, he would delight in seeing Cell do it.  
  
After all, Frieza wasn't as strong as Cell, and Dr. Willow depended solely on the strange gun he'd been carrying. Neither of them could possibly defeat Cell.  
  
The doctor forced the thoughts from his head as they caught up with Frieza and Willow. "Look for the psychic avatar!" he shouted. "It's the target we must destroy! It will look just like him!"  
  
"The body cannot live without the mind," Dr. Willow summarized.  
  
Frieza smirked. "Although it's fitting that Vegeta couldn't live with his ego."  
He suddenly frowned and spat. "Damn monkeys."  
  
Cell pulled his creator closer. "Tell me, doctor," he whispered. "Have you an accurate reading on Vegeta's power level? How do they measure up?"  
  
Dr. Gero frowned. "Yes. Willow doesn't stand a chance in that mechanical suit, and his gun would barely annoy a Super Saiyan. Frieza is strong, but Vegeta could destroy him with a few blasts."  
  
Cell's eyes narrowed with anticipation. "Then I must make the first strike..."  
  
"...or these fools will be destroyed before we can corner him," Dr. Gero finished. "I think a Kamehameha Wave would confuse and damage Vegeta enough to allow us to get the drop on him."  
  
"Yes," Cell agreed with a nod. "He'll think his old friend Goku is back...and then get a blast to the face that he's never been able to forget. It's perfect...like me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan stared into the darkness, silently trying to convince herself that she was strong. Strong enough to match Trunks, strong enough to make Vegeta proud, and strong enough to be a member of the Son family.  
  
"You ready?" Trunks asked suddenly.  
  
She jumped, having forgotten that he was there. "I think so."  
  
Trunks shook his head. "Don't think. Either you're ready, or you're not."  
  
"I'm ready," she answered after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Good." He stood up and walked over to her. "Clear your mind of everything, and listen only to the sound of my voice. Picture what I describe, and only that."  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"Oh, and close your eyes," he said from behind her.  
  
Pan closed her eyes. "Ready."  
  
"First, I need you to picture the person you love most. Don't tell me who it is, just picture them."  
  
Pan thought for a long moment. Who did she love the most? Vegeta? No, but awfully close. Trunks? Not exactly, but still closer. Her mother and father? Not quite, but even closer.  
  
The face suddenly appeared in her mind: the golden hair, the emerald eyes, and the ever-present smile that was his calling card.  
  
A memory suddenly sprang into her head, vivid and clear.  
  
"Pan, there's someone here to see you," her father said, picking her up.  
  
She could feel herself being moved and given to someone else. The hands were strong, like her father's, but careful to be gentle with her. Still, they were unfamiliar, and she wriggled and reached for Gohan, starting to fuss.  
  
"Hey, hey!" a voice gently protested. "Don't I even get a glance?"  
  
Pan slowly turned her head to see the man smiling down at her.  
  
"Hi, Pan!" he said quietly, cupping her little face with his big hand. "I'm your Grampa Goku! Can you say 'Grampa' for me?"  
  
Pan's little hands gripped one of his large fingers, and she smiled. "Gwampa!"  
  
Somewhere behind her, Videl gasped. "Gohan! She talked! Pan talked! GET THE CAMCORDER!!!"  
  
"Good girl!" Goku tickled her chin with a finger.  
  
Pan giggled and began to chant. "Gwampa! Gwampa! Gwampa!"  
  
"I've got it!" Gohan cried. "Wait! HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING ON?!"  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" Videl shouted, pushing him away.  
  
Goku held Pan up and lifted her shirt, blowing a raspberry on her tummy.  
  
Pan squealed happily and kicked her legs.  
  
"It's on!" Videl pointed the video camera at them. "Goku, make her say something else!"  
  
"Something else? Um...like what?"  
  
"ANYTHING!" Videl cried in exasperation.  
  
Goku looked down at his granddaughter. "Well, what do you want to say, Pan?"  
  
Pan looked at the camera, then scrunched up her little face with great effort. "Doo-doo," she said quietly.  
  
There was complete silence for a long moment before Gohan had the good sense to find a clean diaper.  
  
Trunks' voice suddenly broke into her thoughts. "Now imagine that person being taken away from you."  
  
In the memory, Goku's face suddenly twisted in pain as something white burst from his chest. It was a hand, and it was holding his heart in its iron grip. Goku made a gagging sound as blood pooled up in his throat.  
  
The hand slowly withdrew, and Pan could know see that it belonged to a green monster standing behind Goku. The monster smiled cruelly at her, just before it crushed Goku's heart.  
  
The thought that anyone would murder someone like her grandfather in cold blood forced rational thought from Pan's mind, and replaced it with white-hot rage.  
  
The monster continued to grin at her. "Sorry, Pan," he said, "but you're next."  
  
Love for her grandfather, anger at his death, and a sudden refusal to be next combined into one enormous wail of bloodlust. It cried out for vengeance, destruction, and utter chaos.  
  
Pan's power level skyrocketed as her ki surrounded her in an orange, flamelike ball. The earth cracked and split beneath her feet, large pieces of it flying up and breaking apart in the wake of her power.  
  
"Now let go," Trunks' voice ordered. "Let it all go, Pan. Don't hold back because you're afraid. Let go because you're angry...NOW!"  
  
The monster's face returned. "You're next," he repeated, reaching for her. His fingers still dripped with Goku's blood. "Now be a good girl and die quickly for Uncle Cell. He still has to kill your parents, you know."  
  
Her power lashed out like a flaming talon, ripping through the monster's face. There was fire all around now, and heat from it both harmed and healed her at once. And from out of the flames, something rose. Something huge, strong, and merciless. Something she needed to be, wanted to be, WOULD be...if she could just last a little longer.  
  
Her ki soared like a bird, flying higher and higher, racing toward her peak...and then it crashed.  
  
The power left her in the space it took her to gasp, and she fell, suddenly realizing that she'd been floating.  
  
Trunks was instantly there, catching her in his powerful arms. He sat and lowered her into his lap. "Pan?" he whispered. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped, either from shock or envy. Trunks had turned into a Super Saiyan, and she...hadn't.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, his green eyes staring down at her face, concerned.  
  
"You don't have to rub it in," she muttered, turning away from him.  
  
He frowned and turned her face back to him. "I'm not. This is YOUR fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Pan, look around you."  
  
She looked...and froze.  
  
The ground around them was scorched pure black, some of it still burning here and there.  
  
"Pan, I've seen people go Super Saiyan before: Goku, my father, your father, Goten, and I have to tell you something. I've seen the ground crack, I've seen the sky turn black, and I've even seen whole mountains destroyed by the transformation. But I have never seen...this," he said, gesturing at the damage.  
  
"Well...how did it look?" she asked. "Did you see any golden hair?"  
  
He nodded. "For about five seconds, yes. And then...the flames came."  
  
"But isn't that normal?" she asked.  
  
"No," he replied, his gaze hardening. "Pan, normal is ki that looks, feels, and burns like flames in every way that truly matters. Normal is NOT actual fire that burns everything it touches. Pan, YOU were on fire, and it wasn't just that. You WERE the fire. Whatever you were turning into, it was no Super Saiyan I've ever seen."  
  
He paused, then sighed. "As for me transforming...if I hadn't, I would have been seriously burned. I wasn't trying to upset you, I was trying to protect myself from you."  
  
Pan blushed. "Oh." Then a cool breeze came through, and she realized with a start that most of her clothing had been burned away. "OH!"  
  
Trunks noticed, too, because he turned bright red and closed his eyes. He felt her weight quickly leave him, and stood up, taking off his jacket and holding it out. It was pulled roughly from him, and after a few seconds, he heard a mumbled, "Thanks."  
  
Trunks slowly opened his eyes. "That was...different."  
  
"Shut up!" she cried, her cheeks glowing red.  
  
"I didn't MEAN to look, Pan. You just...startled me when you looked, and I wanted to know what was so...startling..."  
  
"And was it?!" she asked heatedly.  
  
"Was it what?" he asked, confused.  
  
She smirked at him. "Startling."  
  
He turned red again and looked away. Then he turned back to her and smiled wolfishly. "It was all a blur. Further research is required. Can I see it again?"  
  
"TRUNKS!" she shouted, feeling even more exposed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he laughed. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
She glared at him. "Just take me home, you pervert!"  
  
"Hey, YOU burned off all your clothes, you exhibitionist!"  
  
Pan blushed again. "Just do it! I can't fly right now!"  
  
"Okay, okay." He started towards her, then stopped. "Uh...how should I carry you? If I do it like before, the jacket might ride up and...well...heh."  
  
Pan glared at him. "Just stand there, you jerk." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go."  
  
Wordlessly, Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and took off. A few minutes into the flight, he looked down at her. "Pan?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, Trunks."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered.  
  
A few minutes more passed, and he could no longer contain himself. "So...can I see it?"  
  
"Shut UP!" she shouted through his laughter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The psychic avatar turned as it felt two familiar kis racing toward it. Cell, Frieza, and Dr. Gero stepped from the shadows, all with angry looks in their eyes. They were followed by, for lack of a better description, a brain in a metal suit. But as traditional of its owner, the avatar smirked, stepped forward, and blazed into Super Saiyan. Then it grinned and said, "Let's go."  
  
Continued in Chapter 5: The Brightest Star  



	5. The Brightest Star

Princess of the Saiyans  
Chapter 5: The Brightest Star   
  
Note: Please keep in mind that this isn't in normal continuity.   
  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
  
Trunks landed cautiously, clutching Pan's exhausted form tightly to his chest. He'd been very careful not to wake her when she fell asleep in his arms on the way back. Now he transferred her to his right arm, and slowly lifted her legs with his left, making her easier to carry. Of course, he instantly recalled why she'd objected to that as his large jacket shifted, revealing her thighs.  
  
Still, Trunks somehow managed to tear his eyes away (eventually) and carry her into the house. He'd been hoping he could go straight through the kitchen and into her room without being seen, and as a result, he wouldn't have to explain why Pan was half-naked.  
  
Naturally, his mother was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him as he entered. Her eyes widened a bit, and she quickly ran over to him. "What happened?"  
  
"She tried to go Super Saiyan again," he explained. "She got farther, but...well..."  
  
"I can guess the rest," Bulma interrupted. "Is she okay?"  
  
"I think so. She was talking to me on the way back, but she's exhausted."   
  
Bulma checked Pan's pulse and found it strong. "Crazy girl," she muttered, smiling a bit. "The last thing I need is two of you incapacitated. I'd never hear the end of it from Gohan, and Videl..." She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Uh...Mom? I've been carrying Pan for a while, and my arms are starting to fall asleep."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Bulma quickly moved aside.  
  
"How's Dad?" he asked as walked by.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Worse, I'm afraid. He's resting, though."  
  
Trunks wanted to say something to comfort her, but there was nothing he could say that wouldn't be patronizing. Instead, he walked to Pan's room in silence, pushing the door open with his foot. He started to put her down on the bed, but Bulma suddenly brushed past him and drew back the blanket.  
  
"It'll get cold tonight," she said simply. "Well, especially since she's only got your jacket on."  
  
Trunks smiled and nodded his thanks, somehow managing to keep from blushing. If he hadn't, she would've teased him mercilessly about secretly liking Pan, and he got enough of that from Gohan and Goten. He gently placed her on the bed, and Bulma covered her with the blanket.  
  
Pan stirred in her sleep and whispered, "Don't die, Sensei..."  
  
Bulma smiled sadly, and Trunks thought he heard a tiny whimper catch in her throat. Then she shook her head and said, "I'll leave some of my old clothes out for her."  
  
Trunks followed her out of the room and closed the door. He caught up to her as she headed for her bedroom. "Mom, wait."  
  
She turned and looked up at him. "What is it, Trunks?"  
  
He didn't say anything, only pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.  
  
Bulma returned the embrace, clinging to him with more force than she meant to. "I know, honey. I love you, too."  
  
Trunks closed his eyes as he felt his shoulder growing damp. "We'll make it through this, Mom. All of us. I promise."  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, son." She pulled back, pressing her hand to his cheek. "And never lie to your mother. I taught you better than that."  
  
"But sometimes lies are better. They don't hurt as much as the truth, do they, Mom?"  
  
She forced a smile, a tear running down her cheek. "No, son. But in the end, the truth is always best."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Normally, Vegeta would have destroyed Frieza, Gero, and the brain-in-a-suit with one, destructive blast. But this was no normal attack. Nothing could be normal when it involved Perfect Cell.  
  
The psychic avatar cursed as he briefly sensed Kakarott's ki behind him, and was then mowed down by a huge Kamehameha Wave. That damn android's still faster than me...and stronger! He turned to face Cell, even as he barely felt the blast from the gun the brain had been carrying. Annoyed, he flung a short blast behind him, and was rewarded with the sound of a pained grunt.  
  
Cell stared down at his enemy. "So, Vegeta. I see not much has changed since we last fought."  
  
"Only the scenery," he growled, and it was true. Vegeta had fought mental battles before, and this one was no different. However, he had yet to realize its importance...and that this was no mere dream.  
  
"The outcome will be the same. Only faster, and more satisfying...for me, that is." Cell smiled and began to gather energy in both his hands.  
  
"You think I'm going to stand here and wait for you to attack?" Vegeta laughed, starting forward.  
  
Cell shook his head, his smile remaining. "No. That's what they're for."  
  
Vegeta was vaguely aware of a ki flaring up before the death beam caught him in the back. If he hadn't been a Super Saiyan, it would've killed him for sure. At it was, the wound instantly cauterized, but it still felt like he'd been shot. He whirled, finding Frieza only inches from him.  
  
"How I've missed torturing you, my prince," the Changeling whispered, his black lips twisting in a cruel smile. "We'll have to change that, won't we?"  
  
Before Vegeta could lash out, the two blasts Cell had been building slammed into his back, driving him forward. Frieza's tail whipped out and caught him in the chest, sending him barreling backwards. Cell's powerful arms instantly locked around Vegeta and began to crush.  
  
Vegeta held in a scream of pain as Frieza's tail repeatedly whipped his body. But the real humiliation was when Gero reached out, the red jewel on each hand twinkling in anticipation, and grabbed Vegeta's legs, slowly sapping his great strength.  
  
"Just a few minutes more," Cell said, giving an extra squeeze and hearing the first rib crack. "I can feel his power slipping away." He glanced at his creator, who was cackling madly. "Not too much, Dr. Gero. We want him alive."  
  
"Do we?" Frieza sneered, his tail slamming into the side of Vegeta's head.  
  
"Of course, Frieza," Cell replied patiently. "Torturing a corpse wouldn't be much fun. They don't scream as well as the living do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan pulled the borrowed robe tighter around herself as she made her way through the silent house. She'd been so tired from her training with Trunks that she'd gone straight to bed, forgetting to check on her Sensei. Now that she had slept a bit, she planned to spend the rest of the night by his side. If there was the slightest chance her presence might make a difference (as she desperately hoped it would), she wasn't going to deprive him of it any longer.  
  
As she passed Trunks' room, Pan smiled involuntarily. He really was her oldest friend, and obviously knew her too well. When she'd asked him to take her home, he'd brought her back to Capsule Corp. The fatigue of nearly transforming into...something...had confused her, but Trunks had known Pan's inner desire, anyway. She wanted to be near Vegeta, as he did, in case he needed them.   
  
Pan had seen the light in his eyes when he looked at her and Trunks, and she knew what it was: pride. He was proud of both his students, even if he didn't show it much. Initially, but sparingly, he had rewarded Pan with a positive comment or a silent nod of approval, and eventually a pat on the head, when no one else was looking. But she had been a child then, and needed to know that he was proud of her. Once she'd grown enough to reassure herself of her strength, he'd only given up nods, again, sparingly.  
  
She finally reached Vegeta's room, and slowly pushed the door open, peering inside. Vegeta was asleep, his face frozen in an expression of his discomfort. Pan realized that she'd never seen him in any real pain, and the sight disturbed her. She sat down in a chair by the bed and stared at his still form.  
  
As Pan's eyes grew more accustomed to the darkness, she suddenly realized that part of it was...moving. She squinted, but she could still see the swirling object just over Vegeta's head. It was darker than the rest of the room, almost pure black. Something told her that it didn't belong there...and that it might have something-no, everything-to do with Vegeta's worsening condition.  
  
Hesitantly, she reached over and felt for his pulse. She gasped when she could barely find it, and it was very weak. Acting on instinct, Pan stood up and stretched out a hand to the dark shape. She didn't know or care what it was, she only knew that it was harming her Sensei. Her body stiffened, and a cold feeling traveled through it before the light left her eyes, and she collapsed across Vegeta's chest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dende frowned, something he was starting to do more and more often, now that Goku was dead. "Do you feel that, Mr. Popo?"  
  
"Yes, Dende," the servant replied. "What do you suppose it could be?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but it stinks of a presence I have long feared returning from the jaws of death." His frown deepened as the young Namek became fully aware of what was happening in the mind of Vegeta. It was days like this he almost regretted becoming Guardian of Earth. Almost. "Stand by, Mr. Popo. I'm going to contact King Kai. I think Goku should know of this."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks' eyes snapped open as he felt...something. "Pan," he whispered, an image of his friend's face floating before his. He leaped from the bed and ran down the hall, throwing the door to her room open. Finding it empty, he thought for a second, then doubled back to Vegeta's room. He found his mother standing at the door, her face frozen in an expression of horror. When he saw what she was staring at, Trunks' face reacted in much the same way.  
  
Bulma had turned on the light, allowing them both to see the dark vortex spiraling menacingly over Vegeta's head. Pan was sprawled across his chest, and her eyes were empty.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma whispered. "What IS it?"  
  
"I don't know," he said at last. "But we should get them away from it." He started forward, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait! We don't know what's going on here! If we move them..." She trailed off, the worry clear on her face.  
  
Trunks sighed. "You're right." He looked back at his father and his friend. Damn it, Pan! I can't lose both of you! He sighed again, then pulled his mother away from the door. "Come on. We'd better tell Gohan and the others."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan frowned as his eyes opened. He didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. His daughter was in trouble, and no words were needed. Only the power that had been his birthright was required.  
  
Videl woke up to the sound of the bedroom window shattering. She looked just in time to see a golden light fading into the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thousands of miles away, Goten's head snapped up as his band finished their last set. "Pan," he said quietly, his eyes narrowing. Something was wrong at home, and he could feel it. He dropped his air guitar and ran off the stage, ducking through the crowd. As soon as he was outside the nightclub, a golden light framed his body, and he rocketed into the sky, heading towards the Capsule Corporation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Eighteen gasped and sat up in bed. She was somewhat surprised to find her husband doing the same. "Krillin, it's Cell," she whispered. "He's back!"  
  
Krillin frowned. "No, it's Frieza!"  
  
They stared at each other in silence, and the realization came to both at once. "Oh CRAP!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan was still trying to figure out where she was and why she was dressed for battle when she heard it. It was the scream of a soul in unimaginable torture. So pained and miserable was the scream that it took her a few moments to realize it came from Vegeta. She'd never heard him sound like that...never.  
  
She sensed his fading ki before she actually saw him. Of course, she saw the figures crowded around him first.  
  
The important ones she knew right away: Cell, Frieza, and Gero. The other didn't really matter, as he had no real power that she could detect. But then her attention was focused solely on Vegeta, and what the monsters were doing to him.  
  
Vegeta was strapped to a metal table with some type of manacles. His armor had either been torn or blasted away, and most of the body suit beneath it was gone. Long, red welts from Frieza's tail covered nearly all of his chest, arms, and legs. His face was covered in blood, and there were burns on every visible part of his body.  
  
It was then that Pan realized why Vegeta was in so much pain: he was no longer a Super Saiyan. He would have transformed even if it had just been Gero, and certainly for Frieza and Cell.  
  
Fortunately, Cell, Frieza, and Gero were content to sit back and watch, for the moment. Unfortunately, Vegeta had been drained so much that the brain's gun was doing major damage.  
  
Pan felt tears running down her cheeks as she looked at the man who had been like a father to her for most of her life. He was one of the strongest people she knew, and yet, they had reduced him to a bloody, wailing mess. It wasn't right...and it would stop, if she had anything to say about it.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" she screamed.  
  
Cell and Frieza looked up almost casually, while Gero actually seemed worried.  
  
"What's this? An interloper?" Cell peered at the girl. "That face...more of Goku's clan, no doubt." He looked over at Frieza. "Do you want her, or should I...?"  
  
Frieza smiled. "You go ahead. I think it's time Vegeta got my full attention."  
  
"Very well." Cell floated upward until he was staring Pan in the face. "Hmm. It would be a shame to damage such a pretty face. However, I can't allow you to interfere. I might let you escape unharmed if you leave now."  
  
Pan's fists clenched at her sides. "You...you...MONSTER!"  
  
Cell tilted his head and smiled. "Flattery will get you nowhere, my dear. But I've decided I like your spirit...and your pathetic ki, which shouldn't give us any real trouble. For that, you get a front row seat." Instantly, one powerful arm was around her, and Cell was floating back to where Frieza was just starting to renew his torture of the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Vegeta's eyes slowly opened as he felt Pan's ki, and then they narrowed. She couldn't tell who he was more angry with: her, for being captured so easily; his enemies, for torturing him and making her watch; or himself, for not being strong enough to do anything about it.  
  
Frieza's tail slammed against Vegeta's cheek. "Not so arrogant now, are you, monkey?" he chuckled.  
  
Vegeta spat in his direction.  
  
Frieza's eyes narrowed. "FOOL!" he roared, his tail lashing out. It was aimed at Vegeta's face, and more accurately, his mouth.  
  
Just before Frieza's tail connected, Vegeta opened his mouth. As it struck him, he sank his teeth into the sensitive tip, biting down for all he was worth.  
  
Frieza screamed in pain and instinctively jerked the tail away. He stared in speechless horror as it came away bloody.  
  
Vegeta growled and spat out the end of the tail.  
  
"My beautiful tail...YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Frieza drove his fist into Vegeta's jaw, laughing as he heard bones crack and give way.  
  
Vegeta's eyes rolled in his head for a moment, then he shuddered and laid still.  
  
"NO!" Pan shouted, struggling in Cell's grip. "SENSEI!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan, Videl, Eighteen, Krillin, and Goten were silent as Trunks and Bulma explained what they knew, which was, sadly, not much, and apparently, not enough.  
  
"That's IT?" Gohan asked.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Gohan, we care about Pan, too. We've done everything to try and figure out what that thing is-"  
  
"...short of going inside it," Goten said quietly.  
  
"THAT is not even an option," Bulma continued. "Pan went in, and now she's in the same rut as Vegeta. No one else is going in there unless we know it's safe."  
  
"But until then, it's NOT safe, and they're still in there!" Videl cried.  
  
"I know, Videl," Bulma sighed. "Pan was like a daughter to me, and I hate to leave her in there. I know what you're going through."  
  
"You don't!" Videl shrieked. "She's not LIKE my daughter, she IS my daughter, and I want her out of there NOW!"  
  
"They do have a point," Krillin said quietly. "Anybody that went in there could get trapped, too."  
  
"But how do we even know they're still alive?" Eighteen asked. "How can be sure the risk of going in isn't worth it?"  
  
"They're alive," Trunks muttered. "I'd know if they weren't. So would Gohan."  
  
That, at least, seemed to be enough, for the moment.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Dr. Willow warily poked Vegeta's body with his gun. "I think he's dead."  
  
Frieza snorted. "He is not, you fool. I can still sense him."  
  
"Well, until he wakes up, there's nothing to do," Cell said.  
  
"But there is." Frieza smiled evilly at Pan. "I'm wondering why she's so attached to Vegeta. Squeezing the truth out of her should be fun enough."  
  
Cell sighed. "Frieza, do you expect me to harm a defenseless girl?"  
  
"No. You actually have some standards." He licked his lips. "I don't."  
  
Normally, Pan would've glared at him. However, she was too busy searching for Vegeta's ki. Frieza had said he was alive, but she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
"Fine," Cell muttered, dropping Pan to the ground. "Have your fun. But when Vegeta wakes up, I finish him."  
  
"Agreed." Frieza grabbed a handful of Pan's hair. "You do look a little like Goku. Unfortunately for you, I'm the last person you want to remind of him."  
  
"Why? Bad memories?" Pan spat.  
  
Frieza's eyes narrowed, and he slapped her hard across the face. "Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners before I kill you."  
  
"Oh, I already know them. 'Please, Goku, spare me! I'll be good, I promise!'"  
  
Rage masked Frieza's features for a moment, and then he chuckled. "You're trying to force me into doing something stupid. It won't work."  
  
"I know. You do that well enough without any help from me."  
  
The thick part of Frieza's tail crashed into her head, and the pale appendage curled around Pan's neck and began to squeeze. As she gasped for air, Frieza leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Maybe Goku didn't tell you this, but I can't be defeated. He thought he destroyed me, but I came back stronger than ever. It just proves that he was only a stupid, smelly monkey." His lips twisted into a smile. "Only now, he's a stupid, smellier, dead monkey."  
  
Pan glared at him, clawing at his tail. "Don't you talk about him!" she growled.  
  
Frieza pulled her even closer. "Stupid. Smelly. Monkey. And it's too bad Vegeta didn't learn anything from him. Now they're both dead."  
  
Nearby, Dr. Willow suddenly brought the barrel of his gun down on Vegeta's skull. There was a sickening crunch, followed by Willow's laughter.  
  
Pan's head lowered as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. With a start, she realized they were too hot. They were burning. Frieza soon realized as well, because he screamed when they touched his tail. But for some reason, Pan dug her fingers into his tail, refusing to let him pull away.  
  
The scene around her faded to nothing but angry, orange flames. For miles around, they were all she could see. And then the two white eyes rose up, towering over her. Huge, majestic wings emerged from the flames, and the great bird screeched, its cry echoing off her soul.  
  
The bird suddenly looked at Pan and swooped down, swallowing her in its long beak. That was when everything turned red.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Goku frowned and slowly removed his hand from King Kai's back. "This isn't good."  
  
"No, it isn't," King Kai agreed. "I don't know how powerful Pan is, but Cell is still stronger than Vegeta. He's going to need her help...wherever they are."  
  
"I just wish there was something I could do." Goku blinked, and then grinned. "Maybe there is something..."  
  
King Kai looked nervous. "Goku, what are you thinking?"  
  
"Turn around again, King Kai. I need to use your 'phone' two more times."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cell wasn't quite sure what had happened. One moment, Frieza had been torturing the girl he'd captured. The next moment, Frieza began screaming and trying to pry her away from his tail. Then something had exploded. He realized now that it had been the rest of Frieza's tail.  
  
The girl herself was another story altogether. She'd started glowing, and her ki had gone up considerably. Cell assumed that someone had taught her to hide it very well...but then, she had called Vegeta her teacher.   
  
From what he could see, the girl had burst into flames, but she didn't appear to be harmed by them. Her hair was now bright orange, as was her ki, and her eyes were pure white. For all intents and purposes, she was as powerful as a Super Saiyan...but Cell knew instantly that this was no Super Saiyan.   
  
Then she turned to look at him and charged. Despite his usual arrogance and confidence in his powers, Cell got out of the way. The girl continued past him and slammed into Dr. Willow, who instantly vanished in a curl of black smoke. All his power had been drained, and so he was sent back to Hell. Cell knew that Frieza, Dr. Gero, and himself would have to finish the job.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dende looked up in surprise as Eighteen and Krillin landed in front of them. "This is most unexpected," he said at last. "I asked for Gohan and Trunks."  
  
"We know," Krillin replied. "But they didn't want to leave. They want to be there in case Pan needs them, so we were drafted."  
  
"I understand." Dende looked at them both. "You do know why I called, don't you?"  
  
"The Dragonballs?" Eighteen asked.  
  
Dende nodded. "They will be needed. I am not sure if Pan and Vegeta can be restored without them. The real problem lies in phrasing the wish correctly, as there are limits to the dragon's power."  
  
"Let's just worry about the Dragonballs first," Krillin suggested. "We'll have to borrow Bulma's Dragon Radar, but we should find them pretty quickly."  
  
"I thought as much. Good luck," Dende said as the couple flew off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta slowly and painfully opened his eyes. His vision blurred for a moment, and then cleared. The first thing he saw was someone trading blows with Frieza. It took him a few moments to realize who it was. Pan?! How did she get that strong so quickly?! And...what IS she?!  
  
He thought for a few seconds. Well, I've never seen a female Super Saiyan. Perhaps that's what they look like. Still...it is very strange. He pushed the thought from his head and focused on freeing himself. Hiding his ki hadn't been too difficult, especially with the beating they'd given him. As he'd hoped, Pan had assumed he was dead, and the rage had triggered her transformation. But he could sense her power, and though she was close to Frieza's level, he was stronger. She would need help.  
  
Vegeta screamed as his power built up. Never before had the upgrade to Super Saiyan been so painful, not even the first time. But he would make his enemies feel ten times that, once he was through. The manacles around his wrists and legs ripped like paper, and he flew up.  
  
Frieza had just sent Pan reeling with a hard right hand, but before it could connect again, Vegeta's right hand slammed into Frieza's. There was an audible crack, and Frieza's metal hand shattered into a million pieces. The startled Changeling could only stare in shock as Vegeta blasted him in the chest, and he fell away from them.  
  
Vegeta growled and wiped some blood from his face, suddenly noticing that Pan was staring at him. "What?" he barked.  
  
She blinked, and her eyes filled with joyous tears. "Sensei..." Before he could stop her, Pan grabbed him in a rough hug, burying her face against his shoulder. "I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.  
  
Vegeta started to pull away, especially when her flames began to spread to his body. But for some reason, the heat didn't bother him, and it actually felt...good. He watched in astonishment as the various wounds along his limbs began to close. "Pan...how are you doing that?" he asked.  
  
She noticed the wounds vanishing, too. "I-I don't know," she admitted. Experimentally, she pressed a hand against his cheek. The lash marks from Frieza's tail began to fade there, and soon the blood was gone, too.  
  
Vegeta pulled her hand away, staring at it. Like the rest of her body, it was surrounded by flames. Yet she wasn't burned at all, and the fire didn't consume her. It sprang from her skin, almost as if it was as natural as hair. And as he had seen, the fire COULD burn her enemies...but apparently, it had healing properties for her allies. "Can you control it?"  
  
She nodded. "But...I didn't make it heal you. It just...reacted."  
  
Vegeta glanced over her shoulder, noticing Cell and Dr. Gero for the first time. "Then make it react again, and do it quickly."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gohan stared across the table at Trunks. "And why did you wait until now to tell me?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "It was late, and I didn't know she'd choose tonight to get sucked into a vortex. Besides, I wasn't sure if Pan wanted anyone to know."  
  
"Trunks, I'm her father."  
  
"Gohan, I'm her friend. I'm not going to betray her trust...ever. Not even to you." He looked away. "Also, I wasn't sure if there was any real reason for alarm. Have YOU ever seen a female Super Saiyan?"  
  
"No," Gohan admitted slowly.  
  
"Then for all we know, what happened last night might be normal."  
  
"And it might not," Gohan added.  
  
"Also true. But unless you know any other survivors from Planet Vegeta, I think you'll just have to wait and ask my father when he awakens...if he ever does."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you worried, Dr. Gero?" Cell asked.  
  
"Not entirely. You are still stronger than Vegeta, and the girl can be no stronger than he is. And once Frieza has had a minute to collect himself, I'm sure he will join us. We are still in control here. They cannot escape us."  
  
"You said not entirely, though."  
  
"Well...yes. I have had time to study Super Saiyans from the data I collected during my last fight with Vegeta."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And there is nothing that indicates that girl should've been able to transform. Every bit of data implied that only males could become Super Saiyans."  
  
Cell blinked. "So you're saying that she is a special case?"  
  
"Most likely. Does that bother you?"  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all, doctor." Cell smiled. "I LIKE special cases..."  
  
Above them, there was a bright flash of golden light.  
  
"Ah. I see that he's become 'Super' Vegeta again. These Ascended Saiyans are quite amusing. Don't you think so, Dr. Gero?"  
  
"You'll have to excuse me if I don't share your interest, Cell."  
  
"Of course. Leave them both to me."  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth when Vegeta appeared in front of him, delivering a vicious kick to Cell's head, and then following up with several energy blasts at close range. Soon Cell felt blasts from another direction, as both Saiyans continued their assault on him. So he did the one thing that could make them angriest.  
  
He yawned. "Is it my turn yet?"  
  
Vegeta growled and drove his fist into Cell's face.  
  
Cell blinked and kicked him the chest, smiling as the Saiyan Prince doubled over in pain. "Well, either those old wounds aren't quite healed yet, or you're weaker than I thought you were, Vegeta. I guess I'll have to fight the girl instead. Maybe she'll last longer..."  
  
Vegeta looked up, the rage unmistakable in his eyes. "Baka...! I'll show you real power!" His muscles began to shrink back to their normal size, and the golden hair on his head grew even closer together. Tiny lightning bolts crackled around his body as new power flowed through him, and his eyes narrowed almost permanently.  
  
Cell was not impressed. "That may have saved Gohan, but only because you provided a distraction. You will not win."  
  
"I second the motion," Frieza added as he rose up beside Cell.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Get out of the way, you weakling! You have no power!"  
  
Frieza smirked. "Poor, poor Vegeta. You still don't get it, do you? You base your opinion of me by what you can sense. But you of all people should know that when I am involved, there is more than what meets the eye." As he spoke, Frieza's body began to bulge and twist.  
  
Vegeta and Pan could only watch in shock as Frieza went through all of his forms, ending in the final one.  
  
"Now do you understand, foolish Saiyans? Since my...accident, I've gotten much stronger. You only thought you could beat me because you saw my first form, which was quite weak when compared to yours. But now, you will be the first to experience the new and improved Frieza's wrath!"  
  
For the first time in the battle, Vegeta actually looked worried. He glanced over at Pan. He compared her ki and Frieza's, and knew that there was no contest. There were only two options, and he wasn't about to make her fight a battle neither of them could win. "Pan," he whispered, his eyes still on their opponents.  
  
"Sensei?"  
  
"When I engage them, I want you to run."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"That's an order."  
  
"No! I won't leave you here, Sensei! Either we fight together, or we escape together!"  
  
Vegeta snarled. "GO!"  
  
"NEVER!" Pan shouted in his face.  
  
Vegeta didn't know whether to be surprised or angry. Then he became both. "GO OR I'LL MAKE YOU GO!"  
  
Pan stayed where she was. "I'm not leav-"  
  
Vegeta roared and lashed out. His fist connected with her cheek, and Pan flew back. She hadn't been expecting him to attack, and he took advantage of that. With a move that looked suspiciously like a Kamehameha Wave, Vegeta blasted Pan away, sending her screaming into the darkness.  
  
Frieza attacked first. He leaped forward, slamming into Vegeta from the front. Cell hit him from the back, effectively crushing the Super Saiyan between them. Vegeta's wounds that he had though healed began to surface and open again.  
  
Frieza rained blows all over his face and chest, while Cell focused on his back.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta growled in anger, but it wasn't because of the attack. Pan was slowly coming back. Her clothing was singed from the blast, but there was a determined look in her eyes as she swooped down, ramming into Frieza from behind.  
  
The Changeling hit her with a death beam up close, and though Pan shuddered, she shook away the pain and charged again.  
  
Vegeta could only watch as Frieza fired more death beams. But every time, Pan shook them off and kept coming, though it was useless.  
  
"Just give up, girl," Frieza said at last, smiling cruelly. "You're even weaker than Goku was."  
  
Pan's head snapped up, and a new fire burned in her eyes. "Don't you talk about him...EVER!"  
  
"Why? He was only a stupid monkey, just like you. And I guess that makes Vegeta here Prince of the Monkeys. Not a very effective title, but it fits."  
  
Pan's body shook with rage. "I said don't talk about him!"  
  
Frieza sighed. "My only regret is that I wasn't able to kill him. Cell robbed me of that pleasure. But once we're done with Vegeta, I'll make sure you die by my hands, little monkey girl."  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GRAMPA!" Pan shouted.  
  
Dr. Gero's eyes widened as Pan's ki began glowing bright red. "What has Frieza done?! Doesn't he know that anger is the key to their power?!"  
  
Pan brought her hands together at her side and began to whisper, the fury building in her voice as she spoke. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..."  
  
Frieza's eyes narrowed. "No you don't!" He lunged at her.  
  
"HAAAA!" Pan screamed, thrusting her hands out. A red bolt of lightning leaped from her hands, hitting Frieza in the chest. He, too, screamed as it exploded, a ball of red fury enveloping him for a few tense seconds. Then it exploded, as well.  
  
Vegeta turned his head, and was still momentarily blinded. But when he regained his sight, he was shocked.   
  
Frieza was still there...but he was not unharmed. All that remained was his upper torso and head. His waist, legs, and arms had been burned away by Pan's attack. "No..." he whispered. "Not again...NEVER AGAIN!" He opened his mouth, and a purple blast flew out of it.  
  
Pan knocked it away with ease. But that was when she noticed the vortex.  
  
It had been growing above them, and by now, it was very large. It was black, like the one that had brought them here, and spiraled in the same evil manner.  
  
Vegeta's hope fell. If Cell and Frieza were calling for reinforcements, then it was all over. Anyone stronger than them could easily defeat Pan and himself.  
  
But Pan flew to the vortex, ready to blast the first being that came through. And when it did, she prepared a blast. But when she saw the being's face, her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.  
  
He was a Saiyan, of that there could be no doubt. But he looked...very familiar. His black hair seemed to explode from his head, and despite the scar on his cheek, there was only one person he could be.  
  
"G-Grampa?" Pan whispered.  
  
The Saiyan blinked, and then smiled. "No, Pan. But close enough." He turned back to vortex and shouted, "ATTACK!"  
  
A battle cry went up, and hundreds of Saiyans began to pour from the vortex. Among them was one with brown, pointy hair. He flew directly at Frieza and snarled, "Get away from my son!"  
  
Frieza blinked. "King Vegeta?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
The dead king raised his hand and fired.  
  
Frieza screamed, and was then covered by hundreds of bodies. The same fate went for Cell and Dr. Gero. But as the Saiyans were knocked aside but one sweep of Cell's hand, some of them realized it wouldn't be enough. All of them just weren't strong enough.  
  
A hand gripped Pan's arm, and she turned to see the Saiyan from before. There was a peculiar ball of energy in his hand. "Whatever you do," he said, "don't look up." And then he threw the ball.  
  
Pan wasn't sure why she wasn't supposed to look, but did as he ordered. Suddenly, the cavern was filled with mighty roars. She gasped when she realized that every Saiyan, save for Vegeta, herself, and the one who looked a lot like Goku, was turning into a giant ape.  
  
After that, the advantage went to the Saiyans. Dr. Gero was soon crushed by several feet, and Frieza didn't last long against the fiery breath of the apes. They both faded out of existence, sent back to Hell.   
  
Cell, however, was not so easily beaten. Even in his Imperfect form, he had been stronger then all the apes. Now that he was Perfect, they presented no challenge. So instead of fighting the apes, he created a black shield of impenetrable energy around himself. No matter how hard the apes struck it, they never even dented it.  
  
Pan was still watching the fight when yet another Saiyan that resembled Goku appeared. Apparently, he had somehow avoided looking at the false moon. He was carrying Vegeta's limp body across his shoulders. "I think we need another plan, Bardock," he said. "That green guy's tougher than we thought."  
  
Bardock nodded. "I doubt even I could do much against him. But he must be defeated." He thought for a moment, then sighed. "Keep an eye on Vegeta and the girl, Turles."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Turles asked.  
  
Before Bardock could answer, there was a deafening roar of pain. Cell was now extending his shield outward at a rapid rate, and as it collided with each ape, the ape vanished. Soon, they were all gone, and Cell's gaze landed on Pan. With a smirk on his face, he flew directly at her.  
  
Bardock pushed Pan behind him, while Turles shoved Vegeta into her arms and stood by the older Saiyan.  
  
Cell stopped in front of them. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say both of you were Goku. But I killed him, so that can't be. Although I am quite dead myself, so it just might be possible. Anyway, which one will die first?"  
  
Turles leaped forward and blasted Cell in the face.  
  
Cell looked very disappointed as he drove his arm into the Saiyan's chest. Turles instantly disappeared. "This is getting very boring." He shoved Bardock aside and smiled at Pan. "So we meet again, my dear. Are you ready to die now?"  
  
Before Pan could respond, Bardock leaped on Cell's back and detonated a bright ball of energy in his face.   
  
Cell cried out in surprise and threw Bardock off, trying to regain his vision.  
  
Bardock steadied himself, forming an orange ball of energy this time. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, kid," he said, "and so is Ka...Goku. Remember that."   
  
Cell growled in anger and charged, his punch shattering Bardock's jaw.  
  
The Saiyan stumbled back, then threw the ball upward as Cell hit him with a devastating blast. Just before he faded away, Pan could hear Bardock whispering, "Remember..."  
  
Cell cracked his knuckles and turned to look at her. "Oh, now I remember who he was! Bardock was his name. He was Goku's father."  
  
Pan's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"So that makes him...your great-grandfather. No, wait...your very DEAD great-grandfather. Yes, that's it."  
  
Pan could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she forced them away. It was then that she noticed the glowing ball of energy that Bardock had thrown. It was hovering overhead...and then it exploded.  
  
Cell, Pan, and Vegeta were bathed in light as the false sun formed.   
  
Vegeta blinked, and suddenly understood.  
  
Pan gasped as she felt...something.  
  
Cell's head snapped back to her, and then he understood, too.  
  
Pan felt a sharp pain in her arms. She looked down at them, only to see the flames around her growing higher and stronger. Her first instinct was to panic, but for some reason, she was surprisingly calm.  
  
Cell actually took a few steps back as the flames hid Pan from his view. They quickly grew higher, until they began to form a gigantic shape. At first, he wasn't sure what it was. But then wings rose from the flames, followed by a fearsome head and a large beak. Cell actually gasped when he realized why he couldn't see the girl anymore.  
  
The enormous firebird fixed its eyes on him and let out a shriek. Then, the wings flapped once, and the great bird began to fly forward.  
  
No matter how fast he moved, Cell could not escape the bird. It was always right behind him.  
  
Then the bird opened its mouth, and molten lave spewed forth.  
  
Cell fell under the burning liquid and tried to brush it out.   
  
The bird rose up over him, shrieked one last time, and then went into a downward spiral.  
  
For a terrifying moment, Cell thought it might eat him alive. Instead, the bird shrank and flew into his gaping mouth. Cell blinked several times, and then screamed as he was burned from the inside. His limbs hardened, and he fell to the ground, lifeless. Then his body broke apart and faded.  
  
Pan appeared in place where he had fallen. The flames around her body died away, and she collapsed.  
  
Continued in Chapter 6: The Good Life  



	6. The Good Life

Princess of the Saiyans  
Chapter 6: The Good Life   
  
Note: Please keep in mind that this isn't in normal continuity.   
  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
  
Feeling returned to Pan's body, and she tried to sit up, only to find her limbs were pretty much useless. Suddenly, an arm curled around her back, moving her to a sitting position against something cold and hard.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan whispered hopefully.  
  
"You wish," a familiar voice growled quietly.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. "Sensei?"  
  
Vegeta was seated next to her, examining his arm. He studied it for a moment longer, then grabbed his wrist and jerked one of the bones back into place with a loud crack. Pain flashed through him, and it showed on his face for an instant, but then he leaned back against the cold wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"Is it getting colder in here?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes. Since you destroyed Cell, the temperature's been dropping." It was so cold that Vegeta could see his breath, but he barely noticed it at all. He glanced over at Pan and said, "I'm proud of you."  
  
Pan stared back at him. "Thank you, Sensei," she said slowly. Her gaze moved to his arm. "Does it hurt much?"  
  
"Only when I try to use it."  
  
"Do you want me to-"  
  
Vegeta cut her off with a look.  
  
"Sorry, but I have a problem with watching the people I care about suffer."  
  
"Too bad. I can handle pain."  
  
Pan looked away, then rubbed her arms. "We're going to freeze at this rate."  
  
"Probably. Trunks will notice we're gone a minute too late, and all they'll find is our frozen bodies."  
  
Pan glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind," she sighed. "I don't suppose you'd consider keeping each other warm? I think I can still generate some heat."  
  
Vegeta convinced himself that he only agreed for the sake of his injured arm. "Go ahead."  
  
Pan closed her eyes, and gradually, flames sprouted up all over her body. Once done, she crawled over to Vegeta and sat in his lap. Before he could protest, she pressed a finger to his lips. "It's the best way for us to keep warm, and you're in no condition to do anymore fighting."  
  
"Neither are you."  
  
"Which is EXACTLY why you should focus on trying to get warm." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anyway, I figured out how my healing stuff works. It's like a Senzu bean. You have to stay still and close to me long enough for it to work. In your case, you made me stop before I was done, and all your wounds opened up again."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything.  
  
"You should probably put your arms around me, Sensei. Well, one of them, anyway."  
  
"I'm not THAT cold."  
  
"And you won't get that cold if you listen to me," she shot back. "Frostbite can't be good for a broken arm...or a good one."  
  
Finally, Vegeta gave up and draped his good arm around her back. With her help, he was able to get the injured one in her lap.   
  
Pan leaned closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "I remember this."  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
She closed her eyes. "When I was really little...you used to hold me like this, sometimes...when no one was around, anyway."  
  
"What's your point?" Vegeta muttered, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Pan smiled. "You like me."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. And for once, he didn't need to. Teacher and student had a silent understanding, and words were truly pointless. Each would die for the other, and almost had. If anything, their bond was stronger than ever.  
  
And so was Pan.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shenlong growled softly, and the dragon's red eyes glowed as he looked upon the small group. "Make your wish, and I shall grant it, if it is within my power."  
  
Gohan stepped forward. "Bring Pan and Vegeta out of the vortex they're in."  
  
Shenlong was silent for a moment. "Impossible. I cannot manipulate beings more powerful than I."  
  
There were a few startled gasps, and then silence as everyone tried to figure out which of the two the dragon was referring to.  
  
Finally, Bulma spoke up. "Well, instead of moving them yourself...can you create a way for them to escape the vortex so that they end up here, at the Capsule Corporation?"  
  
"Yes," Shenlong replied. "Is that your wish?"  
  
"Yes," Bulma agreed.  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed briefly, and then he spoke. "Your wish is granted. What is your next wish?"  
  
"That's easy," Krillin said. "After they're out, close the vortex for good."  
  
Shenlong was silent for a few moments, and everyone was afraid that the wish was beyond his power. However, the dragon finally growled, "Your wish is now granted. My work here is done. Farewell."   
  
As the Dragonballs flew off into the distance, everyone waited.  
  
"Aren't the wishes usually...instant?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said. "Usually."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan was almost asleep when Vegeta's gloved hand squeezed her shoulder. She looked up, and saw the bright green portal in front of them. "What is it?"  
  
"The most welcome thing I've seen in the last hour," Vegeta replied. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Pan stood up, and then noticed Vegeta hadn't moved. "Your legs, too?"  
  
"Again, only one."  
  
Pan helped him up, carrying most of his weight, which wasn't too much. "We have no idea where that thing goes. It could be dangerous."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Just that we should be prepared."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "Half my limbs are useless. YOU be prepared."  
  
Pan smiled. "Yes, Sensei." Her flames extended outward a bit, and she tensed her legs. "Ready?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
Pan tightened her grip on him, and they entered the portal.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's been ten minutes," Trunks muttered, starting to get irritated.   
  
"Well, we don't know what happened in the vortex," Eighteen said. "They might be hurt or-"  
  
Bulma and Videl shot her evil looks.  
  
"Or perfectly fine..."  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Krillin shouted.  
  
Everyone turned in time to see the huge shape in the sky. It was a huge bird, made entirely out of flames.  
  
Trunks blinked, and then...he just knew. "It's them! They're back!"  
  
The bird slowly died down to a large fireball, which landed in front of them. Then the flames died away, and Pan and Vegeta emerged. They'd obviously been through a fight. Though neither of them had a scratch on them, Vegeta's arm hung at an odd angle, and one of his legs seemed to drag. Pan looked completely exhausted, but somehow managed to smile. "Hey, guys! Miss us?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, and then swarmed the pair.  
  
"Where were you?!"  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"What was that bird thing?!"  
  
"Where you on fire?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared.  
  
Everyone got quiet.  
  
Vegeta looked at Krillin. "Get me a Senzu bean."  
  
Krillin ran off.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Get me some food, woman."  
  
Bulma glared at him, though underneath it, she was glad to have her husband back. She headed for the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Help me back to my room. Pan, get some rest. We're training tomorrow."  
  
Pan ran off to her room, and Trunks took her place at his father's side.  
  
Vegeta looked at Eighteen, Gohan, Videl, and Goten. "And the rest of you..."  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
Everyone got out of the way as Trunks and Vegeta flew towards the house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bardock wasn't sure where he was at first. But after all, he was dead...again. There were only a few places he could be, and he would know if it was Hell...again. It wasn't. So that meant...  
  
"Bardock! There you are!"  
  
He looked up to see Turles flying over to him. "Turles? What are you doing here?"  
  
"We got pardoned, I think," the younger Saiyan replied. "Anyway, you'll never guess who I ran into!"  
  
Bardock frowned. He'd never seen Turles excited about anything except battle. And here the warrior stood before him, acting like a child that had just been told he won a lifetime supply of ice cream. "Who?"  
  
"I said you'd never believe it! Come on, you have to see it for yourself!"  
  
As they walked through the mysterious garden, Bardock heard some familiar voices.  
  
"Wow! It's really him!"  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
"Whoa! Look at it!"  
  
"Do it again! Do it again!"  
  
Bardock emerged from the garden...and froze.  
  
In front of him were his old teammates: Fasha, Tora, Shugesh, and Borgos. But that wasn't what shocked him.  
  
Near them was his oldest son, Radditz. But that wasn't what made his jaw drop, either.  
  
Standing in the middle of the group, framed in a golden glow, was Goku.  
  
"My son," Bardock whispered, blinking. "The Super Saiyan."  
  
As if on cue, Goku turned around. "Hello, Father. It's good to finally meet you."  
  
Bardock blinked again. "You're not...angry?"  
  
Goku gave him a lopsided grin. "How could I be angry? Thanks to you, Pan and Vegeta are still alive. I'm just glad you agreed to help. I didn't think you would, at first. Vegeta gave me the impression that Saiyan soldiers weren't too big on family."  
  
"Well, they aren't," Bardock admitted, "and I was no exception. But if I'd only had the vision earlier...maybe I could've stopped you before they sent you to Earth."  
  
Goku looked thoughtful. "What would you have done then?"  
  
"I don't really know. It just seems wrong to me now."  
  
"It's not wrong. If I hadn't come to Earth, I never would've become a Super Saiyan, and I probably wouldn't have a family at all. Well, except for you and Radditz. I didn't expect him to help, either."  
  
"There's not a Saiyan alive that wouldn't take a shot at Frieza," Radditz pointed out. "Besides, it can't be too smart to get on a Super Saiyan's bad side."  
  
Goku turned back to Bardock. "I can't thank you enough for rescuing Pan. I always regretted not training her, but I guess Vegeta's done well enough."  
  
"Don't thank me," Bardock said. "I just wanted to meet my great-granddaughter. I wanted to see if she was anything like you."  
  
"And?" Goku asked.  
  
"I think it's safe to say you could both destroy me in a fight."  
  
Bardock's team members all stared at him in shock. Even Radditz stiffened noticeably. Bardock wasn't known for admitting when someone else was better.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Goku chuckled. "But you might have to watch out for her hugs. They're addictive."  
  
"Hugs?" Bardock asked. "But she can't-"  
  
Goku grinned mysteriously. "I'll explain on the way. Follow me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of a training session when there was a loud knock on the door. With an angry growl, he threw open the door, only to find Trunks standing there. "What?!"  
  
Trunks was used to his "Can't-you-see-I'm-training?!" voice, and it didn't startle him anymore. "Father, you should be resting. Just because we pumped that medicine out of your system doesn't mean your heart isn't in danger."  
  
"Go away." Vegeta turned away from him.  
  
"No, Father. Either you're coming out or I'm coming in."  
  
He stopped and turned around. "WHAT?"  
  
"Well, someone's got to make sure you don't blast yourself into the next century. It might as well be me."  
  
He stared at his son for a long moment. "Fine. Just stay out of my way."  
  
Trunks nodded and stepped to the side.  
  
Vegeta started to reset the gravity setting, then smiled. "On second thought, why don't you join me? I could use a sparring partner."  
  
Trunks could sense the true message behind his father's words: "Let's see if you can beat your father, boy. Only then will you be a true Saiyan warrior."  
  
"Well? Are you afraid?"  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes. "No." He fell into a crouch. "Let's go."  
  
Vegeta smiled evilly. When he was angry, Trunks looked more and more like himself around that age. Not that he'd ever actually say that, but it was a comforting thought. "No holding back."  
  
Now it was Trunks who smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan was staring at a family photo when a hand touched her shoulder. She gasped and spun around.  
  
"Hey, it's just me!" Bulma cried, backing up.  
  
"Oh." Pan looked sheepish. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little jumpy."  
  
"I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I just wanted to see if I could be as quiet as Trunks is."  
  
Pan nodded in agreement. Trunks had spent many days sneaking up on her, and he'd laughed his head off each time she spun around and screamed. Of course, that was when they'd been kids. Mostly.  
  
"So...what happened in that vortex?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Long story. You'd better sit down."  
  
Bulma sat down on Pan's bed. "Now, how did you two get sucked in there?"  
  
"Well...I don't know how Vegeta-sama got in there," Pan admitted. "But when I went to check on him, I found the vortex, and I knew it was evil. So I touched it and got sucked in."  
  
"THAT was smart," Bulma muttered.  
  
Pan ignored the comment. "When I got there, I found Cell, Frieza, Dr. Gero, and Dr. Willow. They were...torturing him."  
  
The color drained from Bulma's face.  
  
"I tried to help, but Cell captured me. Then they made me watch."  
  
"Oh, Pan..." Bulma stood up and wrapped her arms around the teen. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
  
Pan blinked away tears. "Then Frieza hit him...and I couldn't feel his ki anymore. I thought he was dead. I KNEW he was dead. And...I just snapped."  
  
Bulma looked down at her. "You became a Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Not really. Something close enough, though. I destroyed Willow, then went after Frieza. I couldn't beat him, but I caught him off guard. Then he hit me, and I thought he would kill me."  
  
"Then what?" Bulma asked, gently stroking her hair.  
  
"Vegeta-sama...I don't know how, but...he woke up and saved me."  
  
Bulma smirked, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Cell attacked, and Vegeta-sama wanted me to leave. But I couldn't just abandon him. He knew Cell would kill him. He had to know that."  
  
Bulma listened in silence as Pan told her of Bardock, the other Saiyans, and her unusual transformation. All she could think to say afterwards was, "Wow."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I said."  
  
Bulma smiled and brushed the hair from her face. "Your grandfather's very proud of you, Pan. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Pan sighed. "Yes. But sometimes, I just wish he was here to tell me..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks was fairly certain that his crotch was the only area that didn't ache. That was probably because Vegeta secretly wanted grandchildren. Or maybe he was just being somewhat merciful. Or maybe he just happened to miss it this time, and was planning to focus on it next time.   
  
There would be a next time, of course. Trunks won, and Vegeta would never let him boast about that for too long. But knowing he'd been more skilled than his father for one day was an incredible feeling. Of course, Vegeta had been beaten within an inch of his life shortly before, and wasn't 100%, but he'd wanted to spar. There was no real excuse for losing.  
  
He was just passing Pan's room when he spotted something...interesting. Pan was standing in front of her mirror, performing a kata she'd most likely learned from Vegeta. He watched as she moved gracefully but powerfully, punching and kicking the air. It was easy to imagine bodies flying left and right, especially when he caught how high her power level was.  
  
Trunks slowly walked into the room and closed the door, wanting to wait until she was done. But she went on for nearly twenty minutes, and he finally cleared his throat. That was his first mistake.  
  
Pan's foot suddenly whipped out.  
  
Trunks saw it coming, and assumed he could block it. That was his second mistake.  
  
The foot suddenly changed its path and hit him in the midsection, instead of his face.   
  
Trunks' eyes bulged, and he crumpled to his knees, gasping for air.  
  
Pan turned around and gasped. "Trunks!" She ran to him and helped him up. "I'm sorry! I thought you were Vegeta-sama!"  
  
Trunks gave her a curious look. "What? Why?"  
  
"Well, that's how he tests me sometimes. He'll suppress his ki, then attack while I'm doing a kata. It teaches me to focus and be ready for anything."  
  
Trunks rubbed his ribs. "I know I'm not 100%, but when did you get so strong?"  
  
Pan smiled playfully. "My little secret."  
  
"Were you really that firebird I saw?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. It's part of my new powers. Cool, huh?"  
  
Trunks tried to find the right word. "It was definitely...hot."  
  
"That was a bad one, Trunks. A really, really bad one. It was a FIREBIRD!"  
  
Trunks looked her in the eye. "I wasn't talking about the bird."  
  
Pan felt herself blushing and quickly looked at the floor.  
  
Trunks lifted her head up. "I'm glad you're okay, Pan. I was really worried about losing you."  
  
As his hands gently cupped her face, Pan thought she might melt into a puddle. Then she made the mistake of looking into his blue eyes.  
  
Trunks gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "If you weren't my father's student, I probably would've asked you this sooner. But now I'm just afraid you might blast me through the wall."  
  
"W-What?" Pan stammered, feeling weaker by the second.  
  
He stepped closer to her, staring directly into her eyes. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes," Pan whispered, not even having to think about it.   
  
"Good. I love you, too." Trunks smiled. "Can I kiss you now?"  
  
Pan's eyes darkened. "If you want to live, you'd better."  
  
"Guess that's a yes." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his head.  
  
Pan closed her eyes as their lips met. She felt warm and safe in his arms...so very warm...  
  
Trunks suddenly broke the kiss. "Um...does that mean I'm doing it right?"  
  
Pan looked down to see that she was in flames again. "Um...maybe?"  
  
He smiled. "Should I go Super Saiyan just in case?"  
  
"No, Vegeta-sama will know and think we're fighting. We have to be...quiet."  
  
His smile grew even wider. "And what is that we'll be doing that might make so much noise?"  
  
Pan blushed again. "You KNOW that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Then what DID you mean?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"I was hoping...you could stay here for the night...and just hold me?"  
  
Trunks looked thoughtful. "I guess I could. As long as you don't try to 'startle' me again."  
  
"Oooh! You...you...!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Baka," she muttered.  
  
Trunks laughed. "You really ARE spending too much time with my father."  
  
Continued in Chapter 7: One Too Many Sons  



	7. One Too Many Sons

Princess of the Saiyans  
Chapter 7: One Too Many Sons   
  
Note: Please keep in mind that this isn't in normal continuity. This is the last chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and if you like the commentary provided by the heavenly Sons (Goku, Bardock, and Radditz), please let me know. I'm thinking of doing a story just for them...maybe.  
  
  
... are thoughts.  
  
  
Vegeta was slightly annoyed, and with good reason. Pan was over an hour late for their training session. While it was true he wasn't exactly looking forward to facing her after Trunks had knocked him out cold, he needed to release frustration on someone that would survive the assault. Pan was the only person available.  
  
Upon reaching her room, Vegeta felt sensed both Pan's and his son's ki. Probably talking about teenager things, he thought with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta was very surprised to find them in bed together. His blood pressure went down significantly when he realized they were still dressed. Vegeta took several deep breaths, and came to realize that he shouldn't really be upset. They'd both found someone worthy, at least. No ordinary man was going to get his hands on Pan while the Saiyan Prince was alive, and no one was good enough for the young prince. No one but a female trained by the Prince himself.  
  
Of course, he wasn't going to let THEM know that just yet.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat quietly, counted to five, and roared, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"   
  
Trunks shot out of the bed and tripped over Pan, who was trying to hide under the blanket.  
  
Bulma came running in behind Vegeta. "Haven't I told you not to yell in...the..." The only thing she saw was Trunks stumbling off the bed, and Pan trying to cover herself up. "Oh...my...GOD. Trunks, how could you?!"  
  
Trunks turned bright red. "Mom, Dad, it's not what you-"  
  
Vegeta silenced him with a glare. "Pan, get dressed and meet me outside."  
  
"Yes, Sensei," Pan said quietly, lowering her head.  
  
"And as for YOU..." Vegeta looked at Trunks again. "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Trunks swallowed noisily. "Yes, sir."  
  
Vegeta turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"You really handled that better than I thought you would," Bulma pointed out, staring at him in shock.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Yes. I suppose I did."  
  
Bulma blinked. "Um...okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I don't like it," Bardock said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"C'mon, Dad! I know Trunks!" Goku smiled. "He's a good kid."  
  
"I think Vegeta hit you too hard," Radditz muttered. "He looks like a hippie gone wrong, with all that purple fuzz on his head! Breeding with humans is hardly ever a good thing...except in Gohan's case."  
  
"Anyway, he's not good enough for Pan," Bardock added.  
  
"He's the Super Saiyan that killed Frieza," Goku said suddenly.  
  
The other Saiyans looked at each other.  
  
"He's perfect for her!" Bardock said at last.  
  
"No one better!" Radditz chimed in. "I only wish they'd met sooner!"   
  
Goku smirked. "That's what I thought."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks watched the battle as best he could. It wasn't that they were moving too fast for him to follow or anything like that. It was just very difficult to watch two people he cared about blasting each other. That, and he was worried what Vegeta might do to him when it was his turn to spar.  
  
Pan raced at Vegeta and tried a high kick, but he blocked it with his arm.  
  
"You call that a kick?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Pan glared at him. "No. I call it going easy on you, old man."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Vegeta growled and hit her in the stomach. When she doubled over, he drove his knee into her face.  
  
Trunks nearly got up then, but he knew he wasn't allowed to help Pan. Being saved would only make her angry, anyway.  
  
Pan wiped some blood away, only to get kicked in the back.  
  
"I taught you better than this," Vegeta said. "Why are you losing so easily?"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"When has that EVER been a part of our training?" he asked.  
  
"It hasn't. But I AM stronger than you now." She couldn't help smiling a bit.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "So you think."  
  
"No holding back?"  
  
"Agreed," he replied with a nod.   
  
"What do I get if I win?"  
  
He snorted. "IF you win, I won't tell your parents how I found you in bed with Trunks."  
  
Pan glared at him. "Jerk."  
  
"However, WHEN I win, you'll have to fight Trunks next."  
  
Pan's face lost some of its color, but she hid it well. "Fine."  
  
The words were barely out of her mouth when Vegeta was framed by a golden glow. He stared at her expectantly, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
Pan summoned her power and smiled as her flames emerged. "Ready."  
  
Vegeta didn't smirk, smile, or insult her. Instead, he appeared behind her and kicked her in the back.  
  
Pan only turned around, smiled sweetly, and drove her fists into his chest.  
  
A grunt of surprise escaped Vegeta's lips.  
  
Pan quickly formed a triangle with her hands and shouted, "MASENKO...HA!"  
  
The attack carried Vegeta through several trees before it finally exploded.  
  
Pan chuckled and prepared herself for Vegeta's return.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash above her, and before she could look up, Pan found herself on the wrong end of a devastating uppercut. She could hear her jawbones shattering as she was tossed to the ground. She was trying to figure out how Vegeta had moved so fast when he appeared over her. Then she understood.  
  
Vegeta's hair was still golden, but it was closer together, and in larger spikes. Little lightning bolts crackled across his body, and his eyes held no emotion, save anger.  
  
Intense! How'd he go from SSJ to SSJ2 so fast? I couldn't even sense it!  
  
"I don't have all day," Vegeta said, frowning.  
  
Pan slowly got to her feet, her jaw already healed, and gradually increased her power, until she was fairly confident in being able to match him. She bit her lip, then appeared above him, catching him off guard with a downward kick.  
  
Vegeta recovered almost instantly and fired a punch at her. His fist crashed into Pan's, and neither of them was affected by the backlash. They were even...for now.  
  
Wordlessly, they landed and locked hands. Pan gritted her teeth as she leaned forward, while Vegeta maintained his angry face and met her power with his own.  
  
Trunks was nearly knocked off his feet by the shockwaves that traveled across the ground.  
  
At the center of impact, Vegeta suddenly smiled and tightened his grip as his power rose.  
  
Pan gasped as she felt each of her fingers being snapped all at once. Before she could cry out in pain, Vegeta slammed his forehead into hers. She stumbled back, but not before he grabbed her head. Pan found she couldn't move as he lowered his head, then whipped it up as he yanked hers down. The top of his skull slammed into her chin, and Pan fell backwards, landing on her bottom.  
  
Vegeta leaped on her and wrapped her in a powerful bear hug. He felt bones breaking and instantly reforming, but he held on, determined that she wouldn't escape him.  
  
Pan struggled in his arms, then raised her power. Unlike her, Vegeta couldn't heal the burns he was getting from their close contact, so she extended them outwards.  
  
Vegeta began to sweat, but his grip did not falter a bit. If anything, it got stronger.  
  
Pan formed a crimson ball of energy in her hand and tossed it up as best she could.  
  
Vegeta suddenly found the flames even worse as Pan began to transform. He increased his grip on her, laughing when she began to screech in frustration. Apparently, being stuck in the middle of a transformation was not a pleasant experience.  
  
Pan beat at him with her fiery wings, but Vegeta held on. Finally, she opened her half-formed beak and vomited fire at his face.  
  
Vegeta had to close his eyes, and he could feel his grip beginning to falter. But instead of letting go, he chuckled. "I win."  
  
Pan suddenly felt her spine snap, as Vegeta's arms became even more muscular. His eyebrows seemed to fade away and a mane of golden hair cascaded past his shoulders and down his back. She let out a squeak of pain before going limp.  
  
Vegeta instantly let go and lowered her to the ground. He drew a Senzu bean out of his armor and pressed it into her mouth.  
  
"Father?" Trunks asked from behind him.  
  
Vegeta didn't move until Pan began to chew. Then he stood up, and the golden glow left his hair. "What?"  
  
"How long have you been able to do that?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to wish you knew."  
  
Trunks blinked. "I'm guessing you never told Pan about it."  
  
"Never reveal your secrets to the enemy unless it is necessary."  
  
"How was it necessary?!" Trunks cried.  
  
"She needed to know who was stronger," Vegeta replied simply.  
  
Pan slowly sat up and rubbed her back. "Okay, you're stronger."  
  
"I know, and now you do." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Wait. Could you have done that...in the vortex?" Pan asked.  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"...and you let me take on Cell?!"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Yes."  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! HE COULD'VE KILLED ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM?!" Pan screamed in his face.  
  
Vegeta reached out and smacked her across the cheek to calm her down. "First, if I had done that, you wouldn't have learned anything. Second, I wanted you to reach your potential, and you did. Third, I wanted to see the look on your face when I beat you."  
  
Pan glared at him. "But...I thought YOU wanted revenge on Cell?"  
  
"I did. I got it." Vegeta smirked. "Think about it. I could've beaten Cell to death, but that's not what happened. Instead, I took a weak little girl, turned her into a powerful fighter, and let her defeat him. That was satisfying enough."  
  
"It was?" Trunks asked.  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "Yes. Cell killed one of my children once." He looked at Pan. "It was only fitting that another child of mine be the one to kill him."  
  
Pan blinked, tears coming to her eyes. "Sensei..." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. "If you're done watering my armor, you still have another opponent."  
  
Trunks swallowed noisily. "You...were serious about that?!"  
  
"When am I NOT serious about anything?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Pan slowly released Vegeta. "But...Sensei...I can't fight Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta glanced at her. "Why not? You've done it many times before."  
  
"But...but..." But we weren't hopelessly in love with each other then!  
  
"But what?" Vegeta was starting to look annoyed.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered with a defeated sigh.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, THAT sucks," Radditz muttered. "Sometimes, Vegeta can really be a pain in the a-"  
  
"HEAVEN, Radditz!" Goku whispered fiercely, glancing around nervously.  
  
"Oh. I keep forgetting."  
  
"But he's right," Bardock agreed. "Pan won't be able to fight anyone she cares about that much."  
  
"I know," Goku said. "I couldn't even get her to throw a punch at me. She just started crying and screaming, 'Don't wanna hit Grampa!' It was kinda funny."  
  
"And how old was she then?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Oh. Maybe 3 or 4."  
  
Radditz grunted. "I was already blowing up small meteors at that age. How'd she get so strong?"  
  
"Vegeta didn't train you," Goku pointed out.  
  
"Oh. True."  
  
"Wait!" Bardock cried. "They're...going to fight each other, anyway?!"  
  
"Looks like it," Goku said. "I wonder who's going to win?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Radditz shouted. "If he lays a finger on MY grandniece, I'll...I'll...!"  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"Um...I'll throw a really heavy cloud at him?"  
  
"I think acts of violence get you thrown out of heaven, Radditz."  
  
"Fine! Then I can go down there and KICK HIS TAIL!!!"  
  
"Trunks doesn't HAVE a tail."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, KAKAROTT!"  
  
"But then Pan would just beat you senseless for hurting him."  
  
"Oh." Radditz paused. "Maybe I'll just tear his arm off and beat him with it."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Break his wrist?" Radditz asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Bite his pinky off?!"  
  
"NO, Radditz."  
  
"C'mon! You HAVE to at least give me the pinky!"  
  
Bardock sighed heavily. "Why couldn't I just have twins? Turles would never be this annoying..."  
  
Goku sighed and turned back to the battle. "Just watch the fight."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trunks took several deep breaths. I can do this. Just forget that I'm totally in love with Pan and hit her. The he looked at her face. I CAN'T DO THIS!!!  
  
"Any time you two are ready!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Trunks swallowed noisily as Pan summoned her flames. C'mon, Pan. This is where you say, 'Wait! I LOVE Trunks, and I can't hurt him!' C'mon, don't let me down!  
  
Pan narrowed her gaze. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
Okay, maybe she forgot her line. I'll just remind her. "Pan, we don't have to do this."  
  
"Yes, we DO. Power up or get knocked down."  
  
Trunks instantly went Super Saiyan.   
  
"Good. Now hold still." Pan's fist slammed into his head.  
  
Trunks stumbled back, a shocked look on his face.  
  
Pan leaped at him, connecting with vicious lefts and rights.  
  
Trunks' hand involuntarily flew up, burying itself in her midsection. He stared in horror as Pan folded over it, falling to her knees. NO! What did I just do?! Without thinking, he drew her into his arms and started to apologize.  
  
Pan's elbow slammed into his chest, and her forearm smashed into his nose. She followed up with a kick that left him seeing stars.  
  
Trunks slowly shook his head, and ducked to avoid the Masenko that sailed over his head. Then he jumped back, dodging at lightning speed as Pan fired punch after punch at him.   
  
"Stop dodging and fight me, damn you!" she growled, glaring at him.  
  
"I can't," he whispered, bringing his arm up to block a savage right.  
  
Pan's expression softened for a moment, just before she drove her left fist into his chest.  
  
Trunks winced, but didn't budge.  
  
Enraged, Pan tackled him to the ground and rained blows and his head and shoulders.  
  
Trunks merely stared up at her, absorbing the blows he could, and eventually, wincing from the ones he couldn't.  
  
Pan finally stopped swinging to catch her breath. "Why won't you fight?!"  
  
"Because I love you, and I can't hurt you, Pan." He closed his eyes. "I only wish the feeling was mutual."  
  
Pan stopped in mid-swing. "Trunks," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I...I didn't..."  
  
Suddenly, Trunks opened his eyes. "No. You didn't." He shoved her off and struck her face with his palm.  
  
Pan gasped as Trunks pinned her to the ground. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What you told me to," he replied coldly, staring into her eyes. He found something quite unexpected there: fear.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "I do love you, Trunks. I didn't want to hurt you...I just wanted Vegeta to be proud of me."  
  
Trunks didn't feel like mentioning the fact that Vegeta was already very proud of her.   
  
"Well?"  
  
Trunks looked up to see Vegeta standing over them. "Father..."  
  
"Finish the job, boy. Tell me you at least remember that lesson."  
  
Trunks looked down at Pan. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she wasn't trying to escape. I don't have a choice. I have to do this. He slowly raised his hand and then curled it around the back of her neck.  
  
Pan stiffened, expecting him to snap her neck. Instead, her eyes snapped open as she felt his lips against hers. Trunks, you wonderful...IDIOT! Are you NUTS?! Vegeta's standing right there, and...and he's...laughing?!   
  
Trunks was staring up at his father, looking equally shocked.  
  
Pan was the first one to notice Bulma, Gohan, and Videl standing behind Vegeta, also laughing. "Trunks...I think we've been had."  
  
"You THINK?" he asked, his cheeks turning bright red.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "I trust you two won't go around surprising me anymore?"  
  
"No, sir," they both muttered, looking thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
"Good. Oh, and Trunks, I don't want to see you anywhere near Pan again while she's in a reclined position. That is, unless you're sleeping in the bunk beds, which you won't be."  
  
Trunks slowly got up, pulling Pan with him. "At least they didn't take pictures."  
  
Pan's face suddenly went white. "No. It's worse than that..."  
  
"Smile, you two!" Videl said, shoving her video camera in Trunks' face. "Any comments for the little one soon to be on the way?"  
  
Pan turned bright red, while Trunks put on the most serious face he could manage. "Kid, I'll say this once. You picked the two weirdest families EVER to be born into..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"HEY!" Radditz shouted. "I resent that remark!"  
  
"Actually, you resemble it," Goku replied.  
  
"Are YOU calling ME weird?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"HA! Says the guy with the exploding hair!"  
  
"And what's wrong with THAT?!" Bardock asked.  
  
Radditz took a step back. "Uh...nothing."  
  
"At least we HAVE a hairstyle! Yours hasn't seen a style in...well...forever!"  
  
"Um...Dad?" Goku asked. "On Earth, when your hair looks like this, it isn't so much considered a style as it is a bad hair day gone worse."  
  
"Who cares?! We're not on EARTH, we're in HEAVEN!"  
  
"Not for long, if you two don't stop yelling," Goku muttered.  
  
"Enough of this spectator crap! I wanna see this in person!" Radditz said. Then he looked at Goku. "I can say crap up here, right?"  
  
"Uh...well, I'm not sure. Just don't say it TOO much. We can visit Pan, though. We just have to wait until she's asleep."  
  
"Oh. Guess we have to entertain ourselves, then." Radditz grinned and broke into song. "Ninety-nine piles of crap on the floor, ninety-nine piles of crap! You slip up in one and land in some more, ninety-eight piles of crap on the floor!"  
  
Bardock sighed and shook his head. "I don't even want to know how bored he had to be to come up with that...that..."  
  
"Crap?" Goku suggested.  
  
Bardock shuddered and tried to tune Radditz out. "Don't remind me!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A bright flash of light blinded Pan. Of course, she already knew who it was, but she wasn't expecting...company.  
  
"Hey, Pan!" Goku called as he stepped out of the light. "There's some people here to see you!"  
  
"Grampa, what..." Pan stopped where she was.  
  
Bardock emerged from the light, shaking the stars from his vision. "You could've warned us about the drop, son."  
  
"Sorry, Dad. I thought everyone knew about that."  
  
Radditz glared at him. "Kakarott, we've never BEEN to heaven before, and unlike you, we didn't get wished back when we died."  
  
Pan started to speak, but then Radditz noticed her. "Hey, Kakarott," he whispered to his younger brother. "Why's she so small?"  
  
"Oh. Forgot to tell you that, too. Pan only saw me alive when she was little, so that's the way she has to see me in her dreams, through a child's eyes. I can't really explain it."  
  
"If I'd known you needed an owner's manual for the afterlife, I never would've died...again," Radditz muttered.  
  
Goku picked up Pan and kissed her forehead. "Look, Pan! Here's the side of the family no one ever tells you about...and after that song, Radditz, I'm beginning to understand why..."  
  
"Hey! It takes a creative genius to think of something so unexpected!"  
  
"And a fool to think of something so useless and disgusting," Bardock added.  
  
"Yeah, and...HEY!"  
  
Goku chuckled. "See, Pan? This is Granduncle Radditz." He held her out. "Go on, Radditz. Hold her."  
  
Radditz looked uneasy. "Uh...I don't do kids, Kakarott."  
  
"You do now," Bardock said, glaring at him.  
  
Radditz frowned, but slowly reached out and took Pan from Goku. "Hey, kid."  
  
Pan giggled. "You got big hair!"  
  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
  
"Is it real?" she asked, giving it a slight tug.  
  
"Of course it's real!"  
  
"'Kay." Pan gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you!"  
  
"Aw, geez, kid..." Radditz turned red and quickly handed Pan back to Goku.  
  
"Don't worry, Pan," Goku said with a grin. "I'm sure Radditz loves you, too."  
  
Radditz glanced at his brother murderously, but then lowered his head as Pan smiled at him.  
  
"And this is your great-grandfather, Bardock! Doesn't he look just like Grampa?"  
  
"No, YOU look like ME," Bardock corrected him.  
  
"Well, what he said. Go on and say hi, Pan."  
  
Bardock reached out and gently held Pan in his arms. "So you're the one making us look like wimps, huh?" he asked, tracing her cheek with a finger.  
  
"Yup!" Pan suddenly gasped. "Great Grampa, you're hurt!" she cried, pointing at his cheek.  
  
"No, that's just an old scar. Doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"I'll make it better!" Pan drew his head down and kissed the scar. "See? All better!"   
  
Bardock smiled slightly. "It does feel better. Thanks."  
  
Goku spoke up. "Better wrap it up, guys. We can only stay for so long."  
  
"You be a good girl, Pan," Bardock said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"One more thing." Radditz came over and rubbed her head. "Give Vegeta he-" He stopped, noticing the look Goku gave him. "Uh...give him heck for me, okay?"  
  
Pan nodded as she was passed back to Goku. "Will you all come and visit soon, Grampa?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, sweetie," Goku promised. "Tell Vegeta we're all watching him, too..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up.   
  
"About time you woke up," Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Don't mind him," Trunks said. "He's just mad because you made him come."  
  
"I should think so!" Vegeta frowned. "If I have to watch the stupid sunset, then so does she!"  
  
Pan smiled. "Grampa Goku says hi, Sensei."  
  
Vegeta looked at her, the frown remaining, but merely blinked and nodded. Somehow, he understood.  
  
Pan leaned back into Trunks' arms, watching the sun gradually sink over the horizon.  
  
"It's nice, isn't it?" Trunks said quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
When Pan closed her eyes, she could just barely hear three voices arguing as they floated away. One of them was singing a song about piles of crap. "Yeah, Trunks," she agreed, laughing. "It's really nice."  
  
  
The End!  



	8. Super Saiyan Saints

Super Saiyan Saints 

Super Saiyan Saints 

Note: Please keep in mind that this isn't in normal continuity. Because you asked for it, one more chapter. This takes place several years after "Princess of the Saiyans" ends. Oh, Trunks & Pan are married here. 

SPECIAL NOTE: Yeah, I know Saiyans and heaven don't belong in the same sentence, but it's my story. You'll notice that some Saiyans...get away with certain things that you wouldn't normally expect in heaven. Well, let's face it: Saiyans are a ruthless warrior race. You have to let SOME things slide, right? I've included some rules to help out.

  1. Saiyans have their own section in heaven, and no, it's not meant to be racist. It's meant to protect everyone ELSE...
  2. Obviously, Saiyans would get VERY cranky if they couldn't fight. However, to be sure they don't totally wreck the place, they can only have so many fights on certain days. It's further explained in the story.
  3. Generally, SSJ is the highest level allowed. However, while in an arena battle, a Super Saiyan can use abilities normally reserved for higher SSJ levels (as long as he reached those levels before he died). 
  4. Incredibly high power levels are lowered and adjusted. Generally, this is done just before officially entering the afterlife. Brolly was the only exception, but they learned from him…
  5. Language is...tolerated. But they're not allowed to push it. (No more songs for Radditz!)
  6. King Vegeta's still the head honcho, and Brolly presides over the fights. (Like a ref, but much scarier...)
  7. Anyone who reached SSJ while alive is preserved in that state. It works like a badge of honor (and ensures that you pretty much get what you want).

Summary: With Goku as his guide, Vegeta adjusts to the afterlife. You can imagine how Vegeta feels about being stuck with his rival...for eternity. 

... are thoughts.

Pan stared at the tampons in Aisle 6. She didn't really need any (not at the moment, anyway), but she'd been drawn to them. And then, with a start, she knew why.

"Panny? Sweetheart?"

She turned around, not surprised to see Trunks standing there, a worried look on his face.

"You've been gone all day. Where were you?"

She shrugged, turning back to the shelf. "Just...walking and thinking, I guess."

Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist. "I noticed you didn't cry at the funeral."

"I wanted to," Pan whispered. "But...I couldn't." She began to giggle.

Trunks frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just an old memory, that's all." She sighed. "I want to cry, Trunks...but I can't."

"Why is that?"

Pan smiled. "Because while I do miss him, I know that he's okay. He's with Grampa Goku now." Then she snickered and began to chuckle quietly. 

Trunks couldn't help laughing about it himself.

Pretty soon, they were both cackling in the aisle, holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall. And despite the looks the other shoppers gave them, the tears coming from their eyes weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

* * * * *

He wasn't quite sure where he was. He'd heard stories, of course, but that was all they were...weren't they? He couldn't see or hear anything for the first few minutes. But then a familiar voice broke through the mist.

"Hey, buddy!"

He scowled. There was only one man that would dare to call him that. "Kakarott," he growled, though there was a hint of a smile behind the scowl.

Goku hovered just above him, grinning down at his rival. "Vegeta, you old dog! Finally made it up here, huh?"

Vegeta glanced around. "I would ask if I'm in heaven...but you're here, so it HAS to be Hell."

Goku chuckled as he landed beside Vegeta. "Always the kidder." He turned away and cupped his hands to his mouth. "HEY, GUYS! HE'S HERE!"

For some reason, Vegeta had a very bad feeling about whoever the "guys" were.

While Goku waited for them to arrive, he turned back to the Saiyan Prince. "Wanna know what the coolest thing about heaven is?"

Vegeta scowled. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me, anyway, so just get it over with, baka."

Goku smiled and pointed at his golden hair. "Automatic Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta blinked and reached up to touch his own hair. "Hmm. Only the first stage, though."

"Well, it's not like you need the other ones up here. Everyone gets along great!"

Vegeta considered that. If there was ever a fight, I'd be ready. And speaking of fight... He smiled thinly. "Kakarott..."

Goku recognized that look. "Sorry, Vegeta. We can't fight up here; someone might—WOULD—get hurt. They only let us train, and even that's pretty rare."

"So...if we wanted to spar...?"

"Yeah, I guess we could...why are you looking at me like that?"

Vegeta smiled again, chuckling. "No reason. No reason at all."

Goku shrugged. "Oh, there they are. Over here, guys!"

An army of Saiyans (let's face it, when are a bunch Saiyans NOT an army?) marched through the mist. Upon spotting their prince, most of them dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Most of them.

"Prince Vegeta! Still grumpy as heck, I see!"

Vegeta frowned. "Radditz. You haven't changed, either...unfortunately." He suddenly noticed two more Saiyans coming up beside Goku. They both stopped and bowed. One of them wore a blood red cape, indicating he was either a friend of king's, or some sort of war hero. And when they lifted their heads, he shuddered.

"Wait! You mean to tell me there are THREE of you now?! This HAS to be Hell!"

Goku grinned and slapped Vegeta on the back, a gesture that the prince didn't particularly care for. "You nut! That's my father, Bardock, and Turles, my...uh...well, we never really found that out."

"He was given up for adoption," Radditz snickered.

Turles glared at him. "At least they WANTED me in the family."

"You wanna go, punk?" Radditz asked, sneering at him.

Turles grinned up at him. "Name the time and place."

"Ignore them, Prince Vegeta," Bardock said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, I've got it down to a science." Vegeta turned to look at him. "So you're the madman that tried to kill Frieza."

Bardock arched an eyebrow. "You know about that?"

"Oh, yes. Kakarott here has a very big mouth, even after he died. Unfortunately, he passed that particular trait, along with endless stories about you, to his granddaughter."

Goku grinned uneasily.

"I wasn't mad," Bardock said. "I was trying to save my people...make a future for them. Maybe it was crazy, but I had my reasons."

Vegeta smirked. "You're not the only one that got killed taking on Frieza."

Bardock's eyes widened. "You?!"

"Yes. Only I got wished back."

"C'mon, Vegeta," Goku said. "I'd better show you where you'll be staying."

Vegeta stared at him. "And how would YOU know that?" 

"Well, I've been here longer, and the palace is a pretty big-"

"STOP. What are YOU doing in the palace?!"

Goku grinned. "Well, anyone that becomes a Super Saiyan gets a place of honor, and a room of the palace all to himself. They've got one for you, too."

Vegeta blinked in disbelief. "So...you're saying...that YOU live in the palace?!"

"Well, not officially. I'm hardly ever there, since I share a house with Radditz and my father. Besides, they take things way too seriously in there. I just like to relax."

Vegeta sighed. "Never mind. I'll find it myself."

"I don't think so," Goku said quietly. "This is a VERY big place, Vegeta. You might get lost and step out of the Saiyan section..."

"Well, YOU'RE not going to lead me everywhere!" Vegeta snapped.

"Okay, okay! Take Turles with you, he knows the way."

Turles immediately stepped forward. "It would be an honor, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta frowned, but nodded and followed Turles into the air. He's not an elite, but he does look like Kakarott might have, if he'd stayed true to our race. For some reason, Vegeta found himself smiling. At least he wears armor instead of that silly orange outfit. It just gets blasted away in every fight. Armor offers SOME protection, but no, he has to wear Earth clothes...

* * * * *

"How's Pan taking it?" Bulma asked.

Trunks grinned. "Pretty well, actually."

"Really? I thought she'd be mourning for at least a week."

"No, Mom. Pan doesn't see it as death. More like rebirth...and an incredibly funny one, too."

Bulma frowned. "Trunks, I know you and your father didn't always get along, but that's no reason to-"

"Mom, you've got it all wrong! I love Dad and I'll miss him, but Pan made me realize what was so funny."

"What could possibly funny about Vegeta being dead?"

"He's with Goku now."

Bulma stared at her son for a few seconds. Then a smile tugged at her lips, and she turned away, trying to stifle her laughter. Soon, she was pounding the table and laughing wildly, tears running down her face.

Trunks only smiled and patted her back. He understood.

* * * * *

Turles opened the large doors and stepped aside. "Welcome home, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta almost smiled. It was good to have people recognizing his title again.

The room was large, even by his standards. Larger than the one he'd had on the Saiyan homeworld, but more than enough space for him.

"It will do," he said, nodding his approval.

"What would you like to see next? The bath houses? The game room?"

Vegeta snorted. Games? The very IDEA of Saiyans... He stopped and shook his head. "Kakarott told me we're allowed to battle."

Turles smiled. "Yes. On certain days, we are allowed to fight. But only five fights on a single day, and only three if Super Saiyans are involved in any. You're in luck, though. Brolly says we're fighting today."

Vegeta almost looked surprised. "How did HE get in here?"

"Well, as you know, most of us got here when we decided to help Pan. Brolly was the one that smashed Dr. Gero's vortex contraption. They even fixed him up so he looks normal again. He presides over the fights; decides who gets to fight and when someone can't go on."

"Does he ever fight?" Vegeta asked. I still want to fight Kakarott, of course, but Brolly? There's a very rare opportunity, indeed.

"Oh, no," Turles replied, sounding a bit disappointed himself. "It's against the rules. He sometimes loses his temper, so they actually had to lower his power level a bit. I hear it was a painful process for everyone involved."

Vegeta winced at the thought. "Well, when do the fights start?"

"A couple of hours from now. We've got plenty of time."

* * * * *

"I say he gets thrown out before the day is up," Radditz said, gulping down his drink.

"I thought the same thing about you," Bardock replied with a smirk.

Radditz glared at him. "Yeah, but I had you to keep me in line. You name one person that could do that for Vegeta."

"I thought I'd give it a try," Goku said suddenly.

Radditz and Bardock looked at him. 

"What? What'd I say?"

"Son, I know you're used to doing the impossible..." Bardock began.

"But this IS Vegeta we're talking about," Radditz added.

"Vegeta's not a bad person. He just...seems like one." Goku thought about that for a moment, then nodded, deciding it was true enough.

"He's a he-" Radditz caught himself. "Uh...he's a great actor, then."

Bardock just shook his head. "I worry about you sometimes."

"It was an honest mistake! Anyone could do it!"

"I wouldn't," Goku pointed out.

"Well, anyone BUT you." Radditz sighed. "Anyway, I have to get ready for my fight with Turles." He drained his cup and stood up.

Bardock shook his head again. "You're going to loooooose..."

Goku smiled into his cup, but didn't say anything.

Radditz narrowed his eyes. "Whatever happened to supporting family?"

Goku blinked and slowly raised a fist. "Um... Go, Radditz?"

Bardock snorted. "Yeah. Go and get your butt handed to you."

Radditz somehow kept his temper in check. "Gee, thanks, Dad. I can tell you think I'm going to win."

Bardock shrugged and finished his drink. "I was never a good liar. Besides, I'm pretty sure you can get in trouble for that up here." He stood up as well. "Anyway, I've got to meet with the king. Probably wants to talk about Vegeta. What about you, son?"

Goku shook his head. "I'll meet you at the arena. I think I'm going to wait for Vegeta, see how he's adjusting...or if he is at all."

A few minutes after they had left, Vegeta walked into the diner. Naturally, the only available table was the one Goku was sitting at. Fate had a funny way of being very precise when it came to guidance in the afterlife.

"I suppose you knew I'd be here?" Vegeta growled as he sat down.

Goku shrugged. "Call it a hunch. What do you think so far?"

"I could learn to settle," Vegeta replied evenly. 

"So you don't have any questions?" Goku knew Vegeta would rather die than to ask him for advice, but it was too late: they were both dead as it was. He figured that the need to know would eventually defeat Vegeta's pride.

Vegeta scowled, but nodded. "Just one."

"Okay." That's one more than I expected to get out of him.

The Saiyan Prince leaned forward and lowered his voice. "How do I see Pan?"

Goku stared at him for a long moment, a blank expression on his face.

Vegeta sighed and leaned back, waiting. Here it comes. 5,4,3,2,1...

A wide grin broke out on Goku's face.

"Don't give me any of your sentimental crap, Kakarott. Just tell me."

"Okay, okay. It just so happens that you're in the right place to see her. This is the 'Down to Earth Diner,' where you can check up on your...well..."

"Your what?" Vegeta asked, glaring at him.

Goku grinned even wider. "...loved ones..."

Vegeta scowled and said nothing, but the look on his face suggested that Goku should hurry up with whatever he was saying.

"Anyway, first you have to order a drink."

Vegeta blinked. "You're kidding."

"No, there's actually something in the drinks that allows you to see them. It's weird, but it works...only in here, though."

Shaking his head, Vegeta ordered the first drink on the menu, which arrived very quickly, despite the crowd. It tasted something like apple cider. "Now what?"

"Just look at the table and think of Pan. That's it."

Vegeta looked skeptical.

"Here, I'll do it first." Goku took a big gulp of his drink, then stared at the table.

There was total silence at the table for about ten minutes.

Vegeta blinked several times, his limited patience wearing thin. "Kakarott, I'm warning you. If this is some sort of twisted joke..."

"SHHH! I see her!" Goku lowered his voice. "You'd better take a look at this, Vegeta."

Looking very embarrassed to be staring at a table, Vegeta copied Goku...and got the shock of his afterlife as the table seemed to drop away. Suddenly, he was standing in a grassy field.

"I told you it worked!" Goku said, coming up beside him. "Now, look over there."

The first person Vegeta saw was not Pan. He was about to say so, and quite loudly, until he spotted the long, violet hair. My son, he thought to himself. At least he's taller now than I was.

Trunks was standing motionless, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

Goku motioned for Vegeta to follow him and walked past Trunks.

Vegeta couldn't help glancing back at his son as he passed. Trunks had grown considerably, and was probably a bit taller now than Goku had been. He was deep in thought now, and his handsome features had hardened into a familiar, fearsome visage. Vegeta knew that look well; everyone in the royal bloodline possessed it.

Soon, they reached a small clearing. Goku stopped just inside of it and sat down. Vegeta remained standing.

Pan stood at the center of the clearing, between the two tombstones. 

"What's she doing?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure," Goku said. "Just watch."

Pan placed each of her hands on a tombstone. "I always hoped that when this day came, I'd already have a family of my own to keep busy with. Now I'm not sure if I was too late, or if you two were too early." She sighed quietly. "I guess it doesn't matter, really. You can probably visit us whenever you like."

"Can we?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shrugged. "I guess. But if you drink that much, you'll be in the restroom for a while..."

Pan knelt by one of the graves. "I'm sorry, Sensei," she whispered. "I wish I'd had a chance to tell you. I wanted to see the look on your face when I told you...you're going to be a grandfather." She smiled. "Trunks swears they're both boys, but we're waiting on the official word from Bulma. She thinks we might have one of each."

Goku snickered.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked.

Goku grinned. "Grampa Vegeta!"

Vegeta glared at him, but his heart wasn't in it.

Pan went on. "Trunks wants to name one after you. I keep telling him that naming a child Vegeta Vegeta Briefs is just wrong, but he's so stubborn. Goten thinks we should name them after you and Grampa. He says that you might even pretend to like each other this time. But I always knew you were brothers, and you didn't need blood to show that." 

Vegeta glanced at Goku. "Kakarott...are you crying?!"

"No. Allergies," Goku muttered, rubbing his eyes.

Vegeta shook his head and walked over to Pan.

She drew something out of her pocket. "Korin's the only one that can grow Senzu beans properly. But I think a little Senzu tree would be nice, even if the beans are only good for cooking." She moved a few feet away from the tombstone, then carefully placed the bean in a tiny hole before covering it up. 

Vegeta noticed that there was a young sapling near Goku's grave.

"Goodbye, Sensei," Pan whispered, running her hand over the tombstone. "I'll love you always."

This time, Vegeta definitely heard a muffled whimper from Goku's direction, but he ignored it. Instead, for reasons of which he was uncertain, he tried to comfort Pan, momentarily forgetting that he was dead. But to his surprise, Pan leaned back into his arms. 

How...is this possible?

He took a few steps back, and realized that it wasn't him holding her, but Trunks.

"You okay?" Trunks asked quietly.

Pan nodded, smiling a bit. "Bye, you two. Take care of each other up there. Grampa, give Bardock and Radditz my love. Sensei...I know you'll be fine among your own people, but...don't forget that we're your people, too. We miss you."

Trunks squeezed her shoulders. "My mother has the test results, Pan."

"Is it...are we...?"

"I don't know. I wanted us to find out together." He kissed her cheek. "Still hoping for one of each?"

Pan smiled. "It doesn't matter what we have, Trunks. Just as long as we have two healthy babies."

Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta's arm. "We'd better go. It only seems like minutes down here, but it's been hours up there."

Vegeta hesitated, then flew into the air with him, heading towards the white circle that was their table.

* * * * *

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

Bardock smiled. "I imagine it does, Fasha."

"But you seem like you're enjoying this." The female Saiyan gave him a curious look. "I thought you were rooting for your son?"

"Radditz's ego has been getting out of control lately. This fight with Turles should bring it down a few notches."

"You mean MANY notches," Fasha corrected as Radditz slammed into the arena wall.

"Well, whatever teaches him the best lesson." Bardock looked thoughtful for a moment. "I suppose it's almost like…getting a spanking, as they say on Earth."

"I'd hate to see the paddle that Brolly uses."

Bardock grinned. "So would I, Fasha."

"Anyway, where's Kakarott? He never misses the fights, and we're already into the second one."

"He said something about waiting for Vegeta, though I can't imagine either of them missing Radditz getting a beating."

* * * * *

Brolly was not in a good mood. But then, he never was. The fights should've helped, but they didn't. Only fellow Super Saiyans interested him, and Goku was the only one he'd seen around lately. Of course, since Brolly HATED Goku, that was no real help, especially since he wasn't allowed to fight anymore.

He glanced at the current fight and sighed. Turles was okay…for a normal Saiyan. But he was nothing Brolly hadn't seen before.

"M-Master B-Brolly?" a voice asked.

He glanced down to see Junai, one of the youngest Saiyans. It took him a few moments to remember that Junai was supposed to be his assistant. "What is it, boy?" The boy looked very nervous, and Brolly assumed he himself naturally looked intimidating. He was, of course, but that wasn't what had frightened Junai so badly.

"Th-These two w-would like to f-fight next!" Junai stammered.

Brolly looked into the dark hallway. He could see a golden glow coming towards him. So Goku has found himself an opponent. I wonder who the poor fool is?

Goku came into light, nodding at Brolly.

He returned the nod stiffly, more out of habit than respect.

However, when the next fighter emerged, Brolly's nod was definitely out of respect. "It's good to know that Goku isn't the only other Super Saiyan."

Vegeta smiled. "Yes. It certainly is."

Brolly glanced at Junai. "Explain the rules to your prince, boy, and make it quick." He turned and flew into the arena, where Radditz had taken all he could.

"Rules?" Vegeta looked at Junai in disdain. "There are…rules?!"

Junai started shaking, but somehow managed to calm himself enough to speak without stuttering. "The arena walls absorb the excess energy from the fight. Super Saiyans are-"

"I told him," Goku interrupted.

Junai paused. "Oh. Have a good…battle, then."

Vegeta smirked. "As if there could be any other type where I'm involved."

Junai turned white. "I-I didn't mean to imply…"

"It's okay, Junai," Goku said. "Vegeta's just joking with you. He does that, believe it or not."

Vegeta glared at Goku, but said nothing.

Brolly returned, dragging a dazed Radditz with him. Turles was right behind them, a huge grin on his face.

"You in there, Radditz?" Goku asked.

There was no reply.

"Let him sleep it off." Brolly looked at Goku & Vegeta. "You ready?"

The two Super Saiyans flew into the arena, and the crowd roared in anticipation.

Brolly took a seat to watch. 

"Will there be more of them, Master Brolly?" Junai asked.

"More of what, kid?"

"Super Saiyans."

Brolly blinked. Now that I think about it, Goku & Vegeta did have those brats… "Yeah, kid. A few. Now shut up and watch the fight."

"Yes, Master Brolly."

A sudden hush fell over the crowd. The arena began to shake, and Brolly could sense two power levels rising far beyond his. Well, at least this fight will be entertaining.

* * * * *

"So we can't kill each other."

"Nope. We're already dead."

"But we can hurt each other?"

"Yup."

"The fight ends when Brolly thinks one of us can't go on?"

"Pretty much."

"And…what if he doesn't?"

Goku frowned. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't end…" His eyes widened at the realization. "We might even be fighting…"

"Forever," Vegeta replied, a smile appearing on his face. He wasn't surprised to find a similar one on Goku's face. 

Goku fell into a battle crouch. "To eternity, then."

Vegeta nodded, his ki flaring out around him. But as the two Saiyans met in a flurry of punches and kicks, he had only one thought. Yes, Kakarott. It will seem like an eternity…for you. Vegeta focused on the battle, fondly awaiting the day their children would enter the arena, and deciding it couldn't come soon enough for him.

The End. 


	9. Losing You

  
Note: This is definitely the last "Princess of the Saiyans"-related story I do. Definitely. Probably. Most likely. Maybe. Maybe not. Dangit...  
  
Summary: Gohan reflects on watching Pan grow up.  
  
Losing You  
  
  
I've lost you.  
  
I don't know exactly how or when it happened, but it has.   
  
I remember the first time Videl let me hold you. In that moment, the next few years of my life were defined. I was Daddy, she was Mommy, and you were our Precious Little Girl. Nothing else seemed to matter at the time.  
  
You were such a good baby, and you grew so quickly. Before I knew it, you were doing your best to walk across the bedroom. Videl kept insisting that you'd get it, but you kept falling. You never stopped trying, though. Finally, she put you to bed, saying you just needed a little more practice.  
  
Later that night, I awoke to the sound of your cries. As was my routine, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and went to see what was bothering you. You only wanted some milk. So I carried you into the kitchen and sat you in your chair, then went to prepare the bottle.  
  
I was almost done when I felt your tiny hands grabbing at my leg. Sure enough, there you were, reaching for your bottle. But I kept it out of your reach and went into the next room, waiting. Seconds later, you slowly walked in, keeping your little arms moving so you wouldn't fall. I was so proud of you; I couldn't seem to stop hugging and kissing you. It didn't even matter that you weren't thirsty anymore.  
  
Videl and I were so protective at first. It was almost a year before anyone besides my mother saw you. Bulma was beginning to call every day, and Trunks and Goten were terribly interested in the baby they hadn't had a chance to play with yet. Vegeta was equally interested...but he only wanted someone else to keep the boys busy.  
  
The first time Bulma saw you, I could tell what she was thinking. She'd desperately wanted a little girl to call her own, someone to dress up and talk to about "girl" things. She loved Trunks dearly, of course, but he was his father's son, and already training. You were the answer to her prayers, the daughter she'd finally get to watch grow up.  
  
Vegeta was indifferent. He didn't seem to like any child that couldn't talk yet, and even after that, he only tolerated Trunks. He thought you drooled too much and smelled funny. But you...LIKED him. I still can't figure out why. Maybe you couldn't see the things we did: his rivalry with my father, his anger at pretty much everything in general, and his fierce pride. Maybe all you saw was a lonely man that needed a friend. You were determined to be that friend from day one.  
  
I didn't realize how much Vegeta & Bulma would come to love you, or how much you would love them.  
  
Trunks and Goten were thrilled. They'd sit there for hours, poking you, playing catch with you (literally), and trying to get you to go Super Saiyan like they could. You were too young to understand, but I thought it was good that you all got along so well. I wanted those times to last forever.  
  
Still you grew, and soon you were demanding to go everywhere with me. I was still Daddy, and possibly your favorite parent, if you even played favorites. You stayed by my side, never letting go of my hand for too long.  
  
Then came that fateful shopping trip, and your training with Vegeta began. I'm not sure what you saw in him, but you never seemed to be uneasy around him, like so many of us were.  
  
Slowly, you began to change. Gone were the days when you followed me everywhere. Now Vegeta was your teacher, and Trunks was the one you wanted to be like. You didn't hold my hand as much, but you were still mine. But I could feel you beginning to slip away.  
  
One day, Vegeta brought you home, and I nearly lost it. You were covered in burns, and bleeding from everywhere I could see. You'd been training with Trunks for the first time, as it turned out. Vegeta told me the story, and as he did so, I knew the look on his face. He was proud of you.  
  
You'd walked in on him and Trunks, demanding to face the older boy at once. Trunks didn't want to because he thought he might hurt you. Then you called him a chicken, and wanting to hurt you became his desire. Trunks had the advantage the whole time. He was convinced you weren't strong enough. But somehow, you managed to get in a lucky punch...one that left him reeling. When his head stopped spinning, Trunks finished you off quickly. He'd been afraid of losing to you.  
  
Vegeta explained that he'd tried to give you a Senzu bean, but you'd refused. You said that you wanted to be like your grandfather, and that you were tough enough to beat Trunks. You allowed me to clean you up, but you wouldn't let me heal you in any way.  
  
The next morning, Trunks came over with a Senzu bean. He was crying, begging you to eat it so that you wouldn't die. You weren't hurt that badly, but he didn't know that. He kept apologizing, saying that he shouldn't have tried to use the Final Flash on you. Videl almost strangled him when he heard that.  
  
Goten knew what to do, somehow. He took the Senzu bean and said, with sincerity in his voice, "You're stronger than me." You ate it then. I never thought to ask him if he'd been lying. Once you were healed up, Vegeta trained all three of you together. You never came home a bloody mess again.  
  
Then, it happened. One day you came home from school, and you didn't say, "Hi, Daddy!" You said, "Hey, Dad." It was insignificant, but I knew my little girl was gone forever. You were older now. I hadn't lost you completely, though.  
  
A few weeks later, you got in trouble for fighting at school. Some girl was jealous of your long hair, and her five brothers had tried to pull it out. You didn't need help, of course, but Trunks & Goten had been there, fighting as if they'd been insulted instead of you. You all knew how strong you were, and that you had to hold back. You and Goten did. Trunks didn't. All five boys spent months in the hospital. The girl got away with minor burns.  
  
I was angry, but not at Trunks. I knew Bulma would be angry enough for all the involved parents. I was very disappointed in you. Videl knew the punishment had to be strict, and suggested that it come from me. She was always hard on you when you made mistakes, but I wasn't.   
  
You don't know how hard it was to really punish you for the first time. I never knew no training for a month would upset you so much. I wanted to hold you in my arms and kiss away the tears like I had so many times before, but I couldn't. You deserved to be punished, and I had to be firm.  
  
That night, I slipped out of bed and went to check on you. I was afraid I'd been too harsh, and despite Videl's confidence that I had done the right thing, I felt so guilty. I wanted to apologize...but you weren't in your room. My brain went into panic mode, and I tore the house apart looking for you.  
  
The phone rang, and it was Bulma. She'd gone to check on Trunks in the middle of the night. Imagine how surprised she was to find you curled up next to him. Bulma asked me not to punish you for running away. I told her that I'd come for you in the morning.  
  
I couldn't stand the thought you being mad at me, but I was more upset that you'd felt the need to run away. I had always been the one you ran to for comfort, not Trunks. I felt betrayed.  
  
I tried to figure out why you had changed.  
  
Now I realize it was me that changed. I was half Saiyan, and as a child, there was nothing I loved more than training with my father. But my Saiyan blood was not pure, so I had lost my love for fighting. You were only one-fourth Saiyan, but Vegeta's training had made you totally Saiyan...in your mind, anyway. You had not lost your love for fighting yet, and it was wrong of me to assume you would.  
  
You wouldn't speak to me on the way home. So I began to tell you about my adventures as a boy. You listened, wide-eyed, as I told you of Frieza, Garlic Jr., Cell, and so many others I had faced. As I'd hoped, you forgot that you were mad at me. As long as I told you a story every night, you didn't mind not training that much, either.  
  
Soon you were 18, almost a woman. Boys began to call more and more, but you had no time for them. Training was your first priority. Gradually, Videl wore you down, and you set out to find a suitable boyfriend.  
  
That first night, you came home sad and confused. You wouldn't say why, and I almost went to the boy's house and skinned him alive. But he wasn't what had upset you.  
  
He'd taken you to the movies, and you'd seen Trunks with a girl.  
  
I was surprised to learn that from Vegeta; he'd been following you the entire night. He understood, as I did. As the two of you grew up together, your fierce competition with Trunks had grown into something more. Neither of you knew of it just then, but you'd been hurt when you saw him with someone other than you.  
  
You didn't date at all after that.  
  
Goten eventually joined a band and went on tour with them. Trunks had been upset over losing his best friend, at first. It was then that he found you.  
  
You still didn't date, but you trained with Trunks daily. I knew it was only a matter of time before your training sessions turned into make-out sessions. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.   
  
I remember when Trunks first told me about your transformation. I was happy and angry at the same time. You'd gotten so strong...but you hadn't told me. Why? Didn't you think that I would be proud of you? Yes, I had lost my love for fighting...but I would never lose my love for you.   
  
I was so worried when that mess with the vortex came up. I'd never felt so powerless. You were in trouble, and I couldn't help you. But you didn't need my help. You were your own person, and you could fight your own battles. Still, I could hardly believe it when Shenlong said you were stronger than him.  
  
Before I knew it, you were making wedding plans. It was just a way of saying I'd officially lost you, in my eyes. As we walked down the aisle together, I held your arm so tightly, not wanting to admit that you were leaving me.  
  
You knew what I was thinking. You smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, Daddy," you said. "I'll always be your little girl."  
  
During the reception, I watched you dance with Trunks. I saw the way he held you, the way he gazed deeply into your eyes. I knew then that losing you wasn't a bad thing. How could it be? I was losing you to someone who placed your needs before his, someone who loved you more than anyone else on Earth.  
  
So I let you go. I watched as our friends slowly began to vanish: Krillin, Eighteen, Tien, Chaouzu, Yamcha, and yes, even Vegeta. I watched as you produced your own family. You weren't mine anymore; you belong to them now.  
  
I'm so proud of Trunks for taking over the Capsule Corporation. Bulma has worked so hard, and I think she'll enjoy her retirement. I never thought I'd say this, but she's finally starting to age, like the rest of us.  
  
And you...you, with your three children, are starting to age, as well. It didn't show as much, but I could see it in your eyes, sometimes. Two boys and a girl...I could hardly believe it. But I never truly saw them. All I saw was you, Trunks, and Goten, playing together. I miss those days.  
  
I think my mother's death made me realize that I was next. After she left, I began making plans. Just about everything I had went to you and Videl, of course. There were a few remnants from battle, too. My old armor to Goten, my Senzu beans to Trunks...just in case.  
  
It's been five years since I last held you. I know you haven't forgotten me, though. I think of you and Videl all the time. I miss you so much...but I know I have to be patient. You'll be here, right where you truly belong, sooner or later. Then I can give you the grand tour, and show you things we can enjoy forever. I think you'll like it.  
  
Dad and Vegeta haven't changed. They dedicate all their fights to you. Their last fight actually lasted a week. I should probably fight, too...but I think I'm waiting for someone. Maybe for Goten, or even Trunks? Maybe you? I'm not sure. Watching is enough for now.  
  
Can you see me? Have you seen me?   
  
I've been around.  
  
I watch as you tuck Goku, Vegeta, and Raye every night. I laugh about it, sometimes. The boys get along so well, despite their names. Little Raye has your eyes, I think.   
  
My precious little girl is all grown up, and I wish I could take pictures.  
  
I know I've lost you...but I dream of the day when you'll come back to me.  
  
I can hardly wait.  



	10. Angel

Angel  
  
Notes: By popular demand, the very last story in the "Princess of the Saiyans" series. There is NO room for negotiation, this is the last one, people. Sorry.   
This story is written from the POV of Junai, the young Saiyan that was Brolly's assistant in "Super Saiyan Saints." Oh, and if you can't guess who Junai is in love with by the fourth paragraph, shame on you!  
  
2nd Note: Tapion (hope I spelled that right) is the one who gave Future Trunks that funky (in a good way!) sword. Which is weird, since you only see him in the present timeline. Go figure.  
  
Summary: Junai falls in love with an older female Saiyan, but can he summon the courage to help her when she needs him most?  
  
  
I don't even know her name...but that would ruin the suspense.  
  
I don't have any titles that might impress her, but I do have a rather important job. I am the personal assistant of Brolly, The Judge. When necessary, I explain the rules to the combatants, because if they aren't followed, there would be BIG trouble. I also make sure Brolly's wardrobe always looks its absolute best.  
  
Okay, maybe the job isn't that impressive. But I don't think my angel would mind. She isn't the type to be impressed easily, anyway.  
  
I don't even remember when I first saw her...but I do remember what I saw that day. A wonderful, powerful, beautiful phoenix, ablaze in all its glory. My breath was taken away by the very sight. Then, I merely thought I was smitten. A schoolboy crush, I heard Brolly say once.   
  
But then...then the flames died away, and I saw her true form.  
  
As a Saiyan, I was taught to praise power and skills in battle. But for the first time in my life, all I could think about praising was the beauty of this incredible young woman.  
  
Maybe young is a bad word. She's older than me, actually, and I'm just a kid. At least, Brolly says I am, and he's always right.   
  
But from that first time, I could never keep my eyes off her. Whenever I was done with my duties, I spent every free moment watching her and only her. I couldn't feel her or even hear what must have been the sweetest voice ever to speak. All I had was a vision of loveliness...and that was always enough.  
  
I told no one of my forbidden feelings. Brolly would have my head, Prince Vegeta would laugh at me, and the king...I don't even want to think what he might have done to me.  
  
I don't know how long it was before I finally noticed the red glow around her body. Only the dead can see something like that, and only a Saiyan could know what it meant for one of his own. She didn't have very long left.  
  
At first, I refused to believe it. How could my beautiful, marvelous angel be dying? She had only done good deeds in her life, or what I had seen of it. Surely this was some mistake on fate's part.  
  
But there was no error. She was indeed dying, and I realized how foolish I was being. She wasn't my angel, I was HER angel. I was already dead...but I could watch over her final days, and wish with all my heart that they were her happiest ones yet. And that is exactly what I did.  
  
It happened during one of Goku and Prince Vegeta's fights. One moment, they were going at it like no one else could, and then there was a scream. It turned out to be Gohan. He kept screaming like he was dying all over again, and I couldn't understand why. Then Goku and Prince Vegeta started doing the same thing. Then I joined them, not even knowing what the terrible pain in my head and heart was. I just knew that it was the worst thing that I had ever felt.  
  
Prince Vegeta was the first to stop screaming. I don't know how he managed to fight the pain, because I felt like my head would explode. But what he did next was just as unbelievable. Prince Vegeta's hands began to glow with raw, white-hot power as he seemed to grab...something. Then a black hole appeared in front of him, getting larger as he pulled. Goku was the first to realize what Vegeta was actually doing. He was tearing a hole in space, literally rending the barrier that separated heaven from everywhere else. And even when I knew that much, I still didn't know what had enabled Vegeta to do that.   
  
When it was large enough, Vegeta vanished into the black hole. He was only gone for a few moments, and when he returned, he wasn't alone. Despite his somewhat small stature, Vegeta was carrying two people at least a head taller than him. One I didn't recognize, but the other was...her.  
  
Even in death, she was beautiful. Yes, she was soaked in blood, and most of her clothing was either torn or burned away, but I was still captivated by her presence. Brolly himself could've called me at that moment, and I wouldn't have moved an inch.  
  
Vegeta flew straight to the palace and demanded that the two receive the best medical care a departed soul could get. He was not denied. I couldn't figure out why the prince was behaving so strangely. I'd never seen him...care about anyone. I asked Goku about it later on.  
  
"They're his children," Goku said simply. But I could tell his heart was aching as he spoke, and I wondered if, somehow, he was related to the prince's children.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day, Brolly was summoned to the palace. For some reason, he wanted me to go with him.  
  
King Vegeta seemed to be more upset than usual. I wondered if he was concerned about the prince's children.  
  
"Brolly, we need a healer," the king said simply. "Do you know of one among us?"  
  
"None, my king," Brolly replied. "I have never known of a Saiyan who could do such things."  
  
"It is as I feared," the king muttered. "Only one of pure, innocent spirit would possess such gifts. But who among us has never taken another life?"  
  
There was silence for a few long moments, and then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see Goku smiling down at me. "This one," he said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at me, and I could do nothing to avoid their eyes.  
  
"Is this true, Junai?" Brolly asked in surprise. "You have never killed?"  
  
"It's t-true, sir," I whispered, wishing I could disappear. I was afraid he would be angry with me. "I never wanted to fight, and before I had the chance to, Frieza...he..."  
  
"They know, Junai," Goku interrupted, patting my shoulder. He looked at the others and said, "This boy has a pure spirit. He can help."  
  
And that was how I came face-to-face with my angel. They expected me to heal her, somehow. I had never done anything like that. I wasn't even sure if I had a power level. But one look at Prince Vegeta's face convinced me that I had to at least try, or risk his wrath.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was taken to Prince Vegeta's chambers, where they had placed his children. Vegeta wanted to oversee the entire process, but Goku insisted that I be left to alone to do my work. Vegeta agreed, but required that the door be locked behind me, and that I not be allowed to leave until his children where fully healed.  
  
For a long time after they locked me in, I could only stare at her. Never in my wildest fantasies had I imagined I would be so close to my angel. It dawned upon me that I might have to touch her, and the mere thought terrified me. But something inside pushed me forward, and soon I was looking down at her, wondering what in heaven's name I was supposed to do.  
  
Finally, realizing that I wouldn't have the chance to eat or relieve myself until I was done, I opted to try. Experimentally, I placed my right hand on her forehead. Her skin was soft and cold, and I couldn't resist the chance to touch the silky strands of dark hair that spilled from her orange headwrap.  
  
Without warning, my hands took on a strange glow. Before I realized what was happening, the glow blinded me. I was vaguely aware of landing on my rear end when the glow stopped as suddenly as it had begun.  
  
And then...she opened her eyes, blinked, and took her first breath.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Somehow...I had done what they expected of me. I had healed her...if not in body, then in spirit, but I had done it. Me. Little Junai, youngest of the dead Saiyans, and probably the weakest.  
  
Slowly, she sat up.  
  
I think it dawned on us at the same time that they had taken her clothes.  
  
I turned away as quickly as I could (shamefully slow for a Saiyan), while she covered herself with the white sheets. I could feel my cheeks growing red, even as I tried to calm myself.  
  
It was a long time before she spoke.  
  
"Hey," she whispered.  
  
I turned my head slightly. "Y-Yes?"  
  
She had wrapped the sheet around her, covering anything that might've caused me to faint instantly. "Come over here," she said, patting the spot next to her.  
  
I blinked a few times. "Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure. You don't look TOO dangerous, and if you wanted to hurt me, I don't think you would've healed me. That was you, wasn't it?"  
  
I nodded and slowly walked over to her, stopping a few inches away.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"J-Junai," I stammered.  
  
"Well, Junai. Do you think you could heal my husband, too? He died trying to avenge me."  
  
The words hurt me more than anything physical would have. I had never stopped to consider, beautiful as she was, that she might be married.  
  
I think she could sense the change in my face. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching out to cup my cheek in her petal soft hand.  
  
I felt my cheeks burning and quickly pulled away. "I'll h-heal him n-now," I muttered, lowering my head a bit.  
  
"Okay," she said softly, staring at me.  
  
I could feel her eyes on me as I healed him. There was the same glow, but he didn't sit up, or open his eyes. But his chest began to rise and fall, so at least he was alive, in a sense.  
  
"Thank you so much, Junai," she said, smiling at me. "Is there anything I can do to show my appreciation?"  
  
I found myself almost screaming, "Forget about him!" but I tightened my lips and said, "Nothing. Just...nothing." And before she could stop me, I turned and beat on the door until it opened a second later.  
  
Prince Vegeta stood there, and as soon as he saw her, he forgot all about me and strode past. I quickly ran past anyone who might've stopped me, finally thankful for my small size.  
  
But as fast as I ran, I couldn't forget the way she'd looked at me, with such trust and happiness. I had to keep reminding myself that she was only happy because I'd helped her husband. The man in her life. Him, not me. Only him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For days, I stayed in my room, interrupted only by Gohan and Goku. They both thanked me for healing her, and said that Prince Vegeta sent his thanks as well.  
Much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn't stay there forever. There was a fight planned within the next few days, and I couldn't just forget my duties.  
  
So, early on the appointed morning, I rose before the sun and prepared Brolly's wardrobe. Then I double-checked the arena, making sure it was clean. Finally, I put on my Saiyan armor. Though I'd never fought a day in my life, it was required of anyone who worked at the arena. Brolly was the only exception.  
  
Brolly arrived a few hours before the fight, and I helped him get dressed. He mentioned that I'd done a good job, but I wasn't sure if he meant his wardrobe, or healing my angel the other day. I didn't dare ask him for clarification. Brolly hated to be questioned by someone less important than himself.  
  
When it was almost time for the fight to start, I was surprised to see Gohan coming up to me. He informed me that he would be fighting for the first time since he'd arrived in heaven. I had always thought Gohan was a man of peace, and I thought it strange that he was a Super Saiyan. I wondered what could possibly convince him to fight. Then I got my answer.  
  
Just behind Gohan, carrying a sword, was...him. Her husband.  
  
"Trunks, this is Junai," Gohan said, by way of introduction.  
  
Trunks looked at me. "So you're the one my wife keeps talking about."  
  
I could hardly believe my ears. She'd...told him about me? But why?  
  
Trunks smiled and shook my hand. "Well, thanks for healing us both."  
  
I could only nod. That is, until Brolly told me to put the sword in a safe place.  
  
Once that was done, I walked into the arena with him so he could introduce the fighters in that booming voice of his. I allowed my eyes to wander, and they just happened to land on Prince Vegeta and Goku. Then I realized who was between them.  
  
It was her. My angel. And she was smiling...and waving...at me?  
  
Before I had a chance to think, Gohan and Trunks walked past me. My heart sank as I followed Brolly to the sidelines. She'd been waving at Trunks, not me.  
  
Though the fights usually amazed me, I couldn't bring myself to watch.  
  
But, ten minutes into the fight, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was about to inform them that no one but Brolly and myself was allowed there, but my voice failed me, and with good reason.  
  
It was her.  
  
My eyes widened, and I was only slightly aware of her asking Brolly if she could borrow me for a while. He must've agreed at some point, because the next thing I knew, we were sitting in the Down to Earth Diner, waiting to be served.  
  
It suddenly occurred to me that, technically, this was a date. Although the food was free and she was married, this was really a date.  
  
"You always this quiet?" she asked suddenly.  
  
I blushed. "Not all the time, but..."  
  
"Am I making you nervous, Junai? Be honest."  
  
"Well...yes," I finally admitted, lowering my head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You...you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Not really. The only thing I could think of is that you sensed my power level, or you heard some stories about me."  
  
"Stories? What stories?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" She sighed in relief. "Finally! I'm glad there's someone out there that didn't know I was a Supreme Saiyan."  
  
"A...what?"  
  
"Yeah, it's new. Now any half-breed that can go Super is called Supreme. I thought they were just discriminating at first, but Supreme sounds a lot better than Super. And they named it for me, so I guess I should be happy. But if that's not what scares you, then what is it?"  
  
I took a deep breath. Then another. "Well...please don't be upset with me..."  
  
"I promise I won't," she replied, smiling at me.  
  
"I think...that I'm...kinda...in love with you."  
  
She blinked. The smile faded. "Really?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
She blinked again, then tilted her head a bit. "Why?"  
  
I blinked. "You...you're BEAUTIFUL!" I shouted, drawing some attention from nearby tables.  
  
She shrugged. "Never thought of myself as pretty. But I guess Vegeta didn't want me to get distracted by what I looked like."  
  
"Well, you still are," I insisted.  
  
"Thanks." She shook her head and smiled again. "So you're in love with me, huh? What do you like best about me?"  
  
"Your smile," I whispered, blushing and looking away.  
  
"Aw, you're sweet to say that." She paused and thought for a moment. "I think I'll take you home with me. Sound fun?"  
  
I blinked. "HUH?!"  
  
"I meant to visit my kids. They're still on Earth."  
  
"Oh. Sure, Miss...um..."  
  
She laughed at me. "You're in love with me and you don't even know my name! Wait until Dad hears this!"  
  
"Well, I was too nervous to ask!" I cried.  
  
She chuckled. "Well, it's Pan, Junai, and I expect you to remember it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
We ended up on a large island. There was rocky ground as far as the eye could see.  
  
"Your kids are here?" I asked.  
  
Pan nodded. "They must be. C'mon, let's look around."  
  
After a few minutes, we finally found what looked like a small boy sitting on a rock. He didn't look like a Saiyan, though. He looked more like a Martian. He had pale green skin, and an unruly shock of bright orange hair running down the center of his head. There was a huge sword strapped to his back, and he appeared to be waiting on something or someone.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"Tapion," she whispered. "What's he doing here? Trunks told me he was a fighter from the future!"  
  
Tapion suddenly looked up, and for a moment, I thought he'd heard us. Then I noticed two figures floating down from the sky. When they landed, it was obvious they were her children. They looked exactly like smaller versions of Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Something wrong, boys?" Tapion asked.  
  
"Yeah. Raye won't play with us anymore," Goku muttered as his hair went from blonde to its natural black.  
  
"She's still upset about Mama," Vegeta agreed, powering down himself. "Raye thinks it's her fault."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, Raye was always a few steps behind us in training," Vegeta explained. "She was the only one that couldn't go Super Saiyan, so Papa just taught her Kao-Ken instead."  
  
"And when Cell & Frieza came back, Mama & Papa took us with them to fight, cuz they didn't think we'd be safe alone," Goku added. "Mama said they had the power to steal souls this time. Anyway, Frieza was chasing Raye, and she was up to Kao-Ken times fifty-something, but she couldn't outrun him. So she did the only thing she could do."  
  
"What?" Tapion asked.  
  
"She screamed for Mama," Vegeta replied. "Cell had knocked Papa out, and he was keeping Goku and me busy. Mama was helping, but when she heard Raye, she went to save her."  
  
"Frieza saw her coming, though," Goku said, looking sad for a long moment.  
  
Vegeta clapped his brother on the shoulder, something Tapion took for a hug.  
  
"So Raye blames herself for your mother's death. What happened to Cell & Frieza?"  
  
"We happened to Cell," Goku answered, grinning. "He didn't know about our Double Kaboom."  
  
Tapion raised an eyebrow. "Double Kaboom?"  
  
"Kamehameha Wave and Final Flash all at once," Vegeta explained. "Plus some Kao-Ken for good measure."  
  
"And Frieza?"  
  
"Raye got him. When Frieza killed Mama, Raye went berserk. She turned into this little fireball and just started smacking him around. Then she did that really cool fire-eater routine."  
  
"Fire-eater?" Tapion asked. "What's that?"  
  
"Well, she spit up this HUGE fireball, and Frieza got sucked into it. Then she swallowed the fireball. I guess he was still in it."  
  
Tapion blinked. "I...see."  
  
"Anyway, after that, her power level went through the roof! She's even stronger than Vegeta and me now! Of course, we know more fighting stuff, but we can teach her."  
  
"I think you'd better leave that to me," Tapion suggested. "I've had experience with grief-stricken half-Saiyans before."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She wasn't a Supreme Saiyan. At least, not at the moment. But the little girl could've easily passed for an above average Saiyan child.   
  
Unlike her mother's, Raye's hair was a firey red. She had bright green eyes, and her face seemed to be set in a permanent frown. So I had to ask.  
  
"She reminds you of Vegeta? Really?" Pan stared at me and then smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that. Raye's usually a very happy girl. But if she's blaming herself for what happened to me, I could understand why she's upset."  
  
Tapion arrived a few seconds later, landing just behind Raye. "A penny for your thoughts, little one?"  
  
"Go away, green guy," Raye muttered. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"I can't do that, Raye. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Then why's Mommy dead?"  
  
Tapion sighed. "Sometimes bad things happen to good people. It's just the way things are."  
  
"It's still my fault," Raye muttered.  
  
"No, it isn't. If you had fought Frieza all by yourself, he would've destroyed you. Do you really think your mother wanted that to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know she didn't want to die."  
  
Tapion frowned. "Your mother was once just like you, Raye."  
  
Raye stopped sulking and glanced at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Did she ever mention your great-grandfather?"  
  
"All the time. Why?"  
  
"She used to blame herself for his death. For not being strong enough to do anything about it." Tapion placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you know what she did about it?"  
  
"What?" Raye asked quietly.  
  
"She remembered," Tapion said simply.  
  
Raye blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"She remembered when Vegeta's heart almost failed him, and she thought she would have to take his place as a protector of the planet. She remembered when she alone had the power to save her teacher's life. And she remembered when he finally passed on to the next life. She turned her regret, her anger, and her sadness into power. You can do the same. I can show you how. All you have to do is let me teach you and your brothers the way of the warrior."  
  
Raye thought for a long moment.  
  
"Remember, little one. You and your brothers are all that remain of Earth's Special Forces. The planet will need protectors soon enough."  
  
"Promise me something, green guy."  
  
"What's that, Raye?"  
  
"Promise me that I'll never be too weak to stop someone I love from dying again."  
  
"There are only two ways I could promise you that, little one. I assume you don't want me to kill your brothers, so..." He smiled patted her shoulder. "We have a LOT of work to do."  
  
Raye smiled a bit. "Well, maybe you can kill Goku..."  
  
Tapion chuckled. "You know, Raye, in the world I come from, your father was the closest thing I had to a brother, after my own was killed. I swore on my sword-the very same I carry today-that if he ever died, I would watch over his children as if they were my own. Nothing-not evil, nor the barriers of time-kept me from that mission. Alas, such great determination often comes with great costs. I cannot return to my world. This is my home now, and you are my children. I will teach you everything I know, and perhaps you will show us a few things neither of us did."   
  
Raye's eyes studied the sword on Tapion's back. "That looka like Daddy's."  
  
Tapion nodded. "It was, for a long time. He returned it to me upon his death. I'm supposed to teach you how to use it. Think you're up to it?"  
  
Raye looked doubtful. "It looks heavy."  
  
"By the time I'm done with you, little one, you'll think it was a toothpick."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pan smiled down at me. "So? What do you think of my kids?"  
  
"They're lucky," was all I could think to say.  
  
"To be alive?"  
  
"No. To have such a wonderful mother. Everyone doesn't get one."  
  
Pan smirked. "Are you making a pass at me, Junai?"  
  
"What?! NO! I just...I never had..."  
  
"I was kidding, you know."  
  
"Oh." I could feel myself turning red as we left the diner.  
  
"Well, Dad & Trunks are probably still fighting. I'd say we have a few more hours before one of them gets tired."  
  
"Really?" I asked in awe.  
  
Pan nodded. "Yup. Daddy's not as young as he used to be."  
  
"Speaking of which...Goku said you and Trunks were Vegeta's children..."  
  
Pan giggled. "Grampa really said that? Well, it's only half-true, kinda. Trunks is Vegeta's son. But we both trained under him for years, and he treated me like a daughter."  
  
"So...just how strong are you?" I asked, starting to get nervous.  
  
"Well, the last time I checked, I could go head-to-head with Trunks, and once I even made Daddy break a sweat, but I don't think he was fighting at full power."  
  
"So...will you fight in the arena?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "Eventually. I imagine Vegeta will want to test me sooner or later. And I did want to fight Dad one more time, just to see how I measure up. Don't want them to get too lonely at the top."  
  
* * * * *  
  
I ended up spending the day with Pan. Of course, I knew where everything was and she didn't, so she made me her official tour guide and dragged me all over the place.   
  
It was nearly midnight by the time we were done, but Pan assured me that Gohan & Trunks would still be going at it. And it wasn't hard to tell, either. Every few seconds, there would be a bright flash of light that streaked through the sky like a bolt of lightning, but then it would fade away.  
  
I suggested (much to my own surprise) continuing our little tour some other time. Frankly, I was exhausted, and Pan just seemed to be getting her second wind...for the forty-seventh time that day. She reluctantly agreed, on the grounds that I'd have a lot of cleaning up to do once the fight ended...if it ever did. So after some debate, Pan announced that a true gentleman would walk her home, and that if I didn't, she would come to see me every single day and blow kisses from the crowd until either Vegeta or Trunks strangled me.  
  
That was how I found myself at the steps of the palace, wondering if Pan tried to constantly embarrass me on purpose. I decided that she did.  
  
Pan smiled down at me. "I had a great time today, Junai. We'll have to do it again very soon."  
  
"Can you warn me next time?" I asked. "I need to get my legs strong first."  
  
"Well, that just won't do. Looks like I'm gonna have to whip you into shape."  
  
"Um...but I have duties to Brolly, and he-"  
  
Pan waved a hand dismissively. "Brolly, Shmolly. My Grampa could kick his butt. As of now, you're my student. We start your training tomorrow. It's time you put that armor of yours to good use."  
  
"But...Prince Vegeta won't like it..."  
  
"So? He didn't like it when I first hugged him, but he adjusted. Besides, he can't say no to me. Never could, never will."  
  
I swallowed noisily. "You DO remember how I said I was in love with you, right?"  
  
Pan nodded. "Sure. I thought you'd jump at the chance to see me all sweaty. No, wait, you've already seen me naked."  
  
"Can we not talk about this right now?!"  
  
She giggled. "I like you, Junai. So, we start tomorrow, bright and early." Pan squatted and took my face in her hands. "Oh, and one more thing."  
  
I nearly fainted when she touched me. "Y-Yes?"  
  
Pan leaned forward and kissed my nose, both of my cheeks, and my forehead. "I'm going to do that every day until you stop turning into a cute lil' tomato." She stood up and patted me on the head. "Seeya, Junai." And with that, she was gone.  
  
I stayed there several minutes before gathering the strength to move. Then I fell to my knees, raised my hands to the sky, and silently thanked the gods (and Gohan and Goku) for bringing an angel to life, and then into mine.  
  
  
The End.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
